Two Princes
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Continues Ciel's origin. Michael must bring Ciel to meet the princes of hell and Ciel must make a choice that will determine how he spends eternity. No flames please part of the Michaelis family series
1. Chapter 1

Michael watched Ciel admiring the newly opened flowers,his heart was heavy. He knew what was to happen to the young angel and the fact that Ciel was willing to be sacrificed for the greater good and he couldn't prevent it weighed heavily on his heart.

"Why are we here Michael,you rarely bring me to see the flowers." The archangel sighed, after the negotiations between heaven and hell,when Ciel was promised to one of the demon princes, the memories of Sebastian and his brother had been taken and the same had happened to Sebastian. It was tradition in a case a demon falling in love with the chosen one as a test. From time to time, the two would meet and either rekindle their love or the alternative would be the unfortunate angel would immediately be made mortal and given to the demon as a meal.

Michael hoped that his brother would not be used in that way. Ciel remembered his agreement and was in Michael's opinion the bravest of all angels ever created,he didn't shed a tear during the discussion nor did he show the slightest hint of fear.

"Brother Ciel, we came here because it is common ground,we're meeting someone." Ciel turned to him and noticing the look in Michael's eyes, he knew who to expect.

"It's today then?" He asked, he felt bad for Michael knowing how much the angel despised the idea.

"Today is just a meeting,but a very important one that may decide your future You have the choice Ciel. The devil's youngest son has seen to that." Ciel thought for a moment before moving closer to Michael.

"Brother, if it causes you such pain,you don't have to stay." He said sympathetically. Michael smiled sadly.

"My dear Ciel, even now you think of others. Heaven will not be the same without you my brother If I could somehow shield you from this I would take you this minute and keep you safe and with our brothers and sisters."

"Michael, you are always good to me,I'm not afraid of them,whatever may happen,please know that I made this choice,to keep the peace it's a small price to pay. The life of one angel compared to the lives of many is insignificant. I-" Michael pulled Ciel into a hug.

"You are not insignificant, you may have been created for this purpose Ciel but never think that you don't matter,you are so much more to so many and when the time comes to say our final goodbye all of Heaven will weep for the loss of such a brave angel."

"But Michael, if this is my purpose,you should be happy that I am able to see it through." Ciel replied.

"It is my hope for you that you find yourself in a position of favor with one of them. If you were to -" the thought was too much for him to continue.

"Whatever happens Michael, I'm grateful to be your brother. You hold so much love in your heart for me,I will always be thankful for all that you've given to me."

"Michael, I am glad to see you Were able to make it to our little meeting." The deep voice called.

"Believe me beast, if I had the option I would never have brought him here." Michael said glaring at the devil.

"I do believe it. However unless you would like to bring about a second war I would say that the young one would -"

"Hold your tongue, I won't allow your taunts." Ciel looked at the demon princes, he took note of their expressions and found himself intrigued by the sadness in the youngest prince's eyes while his brother smirked maliciously.

"Come angel, meet the princes of hell and let fate decide your path." The devil called. Ciel turned to Michael, he wasn't sure what to do but received a nod from the older angel and stepped forward. The devil motioned for his sons to do the same. Mordred approached quickly, reaching out to Ciel.

"May I present to you,my eldest son Mordred. Say hello my son but be gentle." The beast instructed.

"Greeting to you angel, I look forward to our day." He placed his hand on Ciel's cheek. Ciel pulled away, he had three options available, Mordred, Sebastian or eventually death and Mordred was already close to being dropped from the list. Ciel felt disgusted by his touch and pulled away.

"You dare touch me, you -"

"Come Mordred, return to me and be still. I told you that you must not touch the angel upon your meeting it's most impolite and off-putting, apologize immediately." The devil growled.

Mordred bowed his head.

"I apologize." He said returning to his father's side.

"Sebastian, say hello to Ciel." Sebastian stepped forward,he knelt down with his eyes cast to the ground.

"Greetings to you angel Ciel. It's a pleasure to meet you and I hope before our time together ends, you will feel the same." Ciel tilted his head slightly.

"Such a strange greeting from something like you." He said softly.

"Strange perhaps, however it is honest." Sebastian replied.

"I have no doubt that that's true. Raise your head." Sebastian hesitated.

"Are you certain"'

"I am." Ciel watched the demon do as he was asked and soon found himself staring into Sebastian's deep red eyes. For a long moment,the two seemed to be lost in their gaze. The devil and Michael exchanged glances.

"I do hope you don't mind me saying so, but your eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen."

"Because you seem to be better behaved than your brother, I'll allow the complement."

"Thank you." Sebastian bowed politely.

"Come Sebastian,return to me and allow Ciel to address you both." Sebastian did as he was told.

"Say what you will to them Ciel, they are yours for the day, however if they are out of line with you, both Michael and I will remain here as well." The devil said as he walked over to Michael.

"I didn't realize I was to have to do this an entire day." Ciel sighed. He had one particular question for Sebastian but it would have to wait for the right time.

"I don't really know what I'm supposed to do with them."

"The idea is that we get to know each other and you make a decision based on what you feel is best. However, if by the end of this day you are no closer to that, I would hope that you take all the time you need to think about it." Sebastian offered.

"What are you doing Bastian, you cannot allow for more time, you have already extended it. He must choose." Mordred demanded.

"Patience brother, this is not a decision to be rushed. Ciel is young and whatever option he likes best will be eternal."

"You are soft Brother. The devil's son is not supposed to -"

"And you are not only arrogant,but off to a terrible start." Ciel said sternly.

"You dare speak to me in such a way, when I take you as my mate -" Sebastian was filled with a terrible rage at his brother's words and as the older demon rose to take a step towards Ciel,Sebastian was unable to stop himself from pulling Mordred back and forcing his brother to the ground.

"Be still and be silent. This will get you no closer to a mate, nor will it get you anywhere with me." Sebastian warned. Ciel watched in shock while the devil pulled Sebastian off of Mordred and apologized. Sebastian knelt before Ciel.

"Please accept my apology. " he said.

"what is it that I'm meant to call you, I've never addressed royalty from hell." Sebastian smiled not looking into his eyes as it was a custom in hell to do so.

"You may call me by name."

"You will address me as my prince." Mordred added. Ciel smirked.

"Mordred it is then. "the older demon's eyes began to glow angrily.

"What may we call such a precious angel?" Sebastian asked time a genuine smile appeared on Ciel's face.

"You can call me Ciel, Sebastian and you may raise your head. I understand it's considered a sign of respect and I thank you. "

"As you wish Ciel." Sebastian raised his head allowing their eyes to meet . Sebastian too was smiling.

"Very well Ciel,As oldest-"

"Quiet Mordred. Your brother has my permission to call me by name and look at me, but until you learn respect, you will not address me at all unless I speak to you." It was Michael's turn to smirk now. This day promised to be most interesting.

A/N. I can't believe that you guys actually like my Michaelis family stories so much you're still asking for them thank you so much! It really means a lot to me ㈴2


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel glared at Mordred as he droned on about himself, he had heard quite enough the second the demon opened his mouth.

"And so you see that not only am I a better choice for king, I would also take you as my mate and we shall have no less than two demonlings at which time you will be able to do as you please with them so long as my future is secure.- our future is secure." Mordred corrected himself.

"So tell me, what makes you think I would ever give something like you whatever demonlings are?" Mordred growled softly in annoyance.

"A demonling is an infant born to our kind. As my mate, you would be required to become pregnant with the first during our first year together. That -"

"Required?" Ciel asked equally annoyed by the statement.

"correct. You would be obligated to provide a family in order to keep our blood line alive. It's a simple formality. Once the throne is mine, I do not care what you do with the things."

"As far as demons are considered, I've always thought that maybe you weren't as evil as my brothers taught me. I've always believed that there is good in everything, you Mordred have proven otherwise. I'm going to be very honest with you now, I wouldn't trust you with a plant. There's no way I would ever allow you to have children and anyone who would even consider it is insane." Ciel stood up and walked back to Michael. Mordred ran toward him growling angrily only to be grabbed by Sebastian. Ciel turned quickly and saw the two fighting.

"You crossed the line brother, whatever happened between the two of you does not warrant such behavior and I will not tolerate it. It doesn't matter to me that you are older, I am stronger and you will not harm Ciel. You are unfit to be within a thousand miles of him!" Sebastian shouted picking his brother up by his throat and slamming him into the ground.

"Sebastian, Mordred stop this immediately!" Their father screamed.

"Ciel, are you alright, did that beast hurt you?" Michael asked looking him over frantically.

"No, I'm fine." He turned back to the fight.

"I don't like the eldest,he's cruel and nasty. I can't stand the sight of him, the sound of his voice just -"

"I'm sorry Brother but this must be done properly. The youngest one however...he seems protective of you. Tell me Ciel, what do you think of him?"

"It's too early to tell, he's much different than his brother. I suppose I would have to speak with him before I make my judgment."

"Of course,don't forget there are other opportunities planned in which you will have to attempt to get to know them and choose. You can however end this activity with Mordred early and begin your talk with Sebastian once things have calmed down." Ciel nodded.

"Yes, I would like that." He replied. The fight was vicious and lasted only a few minutes before they were separated. It would be another half an hour until they calmed themselves under threat of the meeting being cancelled if they continued.

"Sebastian, Ciel will speak to you now, you may choose an area that you are most comfortable in. Know that I am watching you." Michael warned.

"where will you go?" Sebastian looked around.

"Ciel seems to enjoy the flowers here, perhaps he would be more at ease after today's events if we simply spread out a blanket." Michael was surprised by Sebastian but agreed.

"Sebastian takes after his mother for the most part." The devil explained when Michael returned to stand beside him.

"Then your eldest son must purely be after your own heart." The archangel motioned for Ciel to approach Sebastian who was now seated on the blanket. Ciel nodded and went to him. Once Ciel was beside him Sebastian stood and motioned to the cover.

"Please Ciel, make yourself comfortable and once again accept my deepest apology for the fighting you witnessed today. It is an everyday occurrence between us. However I will not allow him to be so disrespectful to such a perfect creature." Ciel sat down followed by Sebastian. There was a long silence between them.

"Are you alright Ciel?" Sebastian was clearly concerned about him.

"Fine, I'm just trying to regroup, talking to Mordred was-"

"Possibly the worst experience of your life, enough to drive you to pull out your own hair, drive you to drink perhaps, believe me I know what you are going through." Ciel chuckled.

"Something like that." Ciel admitted.

"Well then, I propose that you and I simply relax, you are safe with me Ciel."

"I know it sounds strange, we just met but I kind sensed that. Then you proved it, you practically knocked your brother out. "

"Truth be told he deserves it."

"You're an interesting one aren't you, not like your lunatic brother."

"Not entirely no. However I am a demon and so have most of the tendencies."

"But you don't show that to me, you're quite a gentleman for the most part." Sebastian smiled.

"Thank you, you seem to bring out the best in me. Whatever you choose, I am happy we have this time together. I assure you that I will not lie to you, ask me anything you like Ciel." Sebastian invited.

"Anything at all Sebastian?"

"Nothing is off limits."

"Alright, We should probably start with something small. What's your favorite color?"

"Come now, you can do better than that, I quite like blue. Which do you prefer?"

"The same,ask me anything."

"What is your favorite flower?"

"White roses, but I like others too."

"How interesting, roses are sometimes used when demons form agreements with each other though typically we prefer red."

"You make contracts with your own kind?"

"At times it becomes necessary. However instead of taking souls, the deal often ends with the demons involved fighting for something of mutual interest."

"Does it ever get to you, taking souls?" Ciel asked.

"At times. The souls of humans are required for us to live, but it doesn't mean it's always easy Ciel. I recall at least two instances in which I found that I could feel regret."

"I'm sorry."

"No matter, tell me, could you truly be happy as a demon's mate, if not, I could try to arrange for you to be released from the agreement."

"That's an odd question, why would you ask that?"

"Because I - I would like for you to be happy Ciel. I can't explain it exactly but when you smile, or laugh it brings me joy. I would never want you to be trapped in a situation for eternity and never be happy."

"I don't know really."

"Please give it some thought."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Michael told me that you made it possible for me to choose, and your brother said you extended it, why would you do that,you could've taken me that day couldn't you?"

"The best way I can think of to explain it is... When you like a flower, you pick it so that you can take it with you and admire it. When you -When you love the flower you want it to continue to grow and live as long as it can." Sebastian turned from Ciel hoping he would understand.

"So you're saying that you did this because you love me?"

"Yes. More than you will ever know. This is why I cannot condemn you to our way of life I want you to have the opportunity to return to your brothers one day. I'm sorry, you must be wishing I would not have said so much."

"No, Sebastian, I-"

"Ciel, the time is up, come back brother and tell me what you feel so far." Michael called. Ciel and Sebastian stood up.

"Ciel, what I said, it wasn't meant to influence your choice by any means." Sebastian folded the blanket as Ciel walked back to his brother. Sebastian's words replayed in his mind. His memories were also beginning to come back, how gentle Sebastian had been, and his willingness to save Ciel even then, during a time when they were enemies. The soft kiss on his cheek that had temporarily caused his wing tips to turn from pure white to black. He knew what he would tell Michael but he wasn't sure how he would react.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebastian my son, are you alright?" The devil asked after Michael had refused to allow Ciel to be mistreated by Mordred any further. Ciel had finally had enough and threatened to go against his beliefs and severely injure the eldest demon. Sebastian meanwhile seemed to think the young angel had the right idea and went so far as to offer to assist.

"No Father, I am not. Today I have found my mate, I know it in my heart. I love Ciel more than life. Because of Mordred, I doubt Ciel would agree to be by my side. I certainly wouldn't if given a choice." The devil sat down and sighed.

"Sebastian, what is meant to be will be, one day you will learn this. Regardless of your brother. If the angel loves you in return you will have your mate. Be aware that Mordred may become angry. If you are willing to fight for him, I see no way to refuse you."

"Mordred probably scared him off."

"What makes you say that?"

"He told Ciel he was required to give him demonlings, required father. His sense of entitlement is so - I could never speak to him in that way. Yes our tradition demands a mate of the devil's sons to give at least one heir to the throne so that son may be king one day. I could never force him into anything of the sort for I love him so completely, so deeply that I would just as soon give it all up for him."

"I see, you know Sebastian, you remind me so much of my own love for your mother. I asked for both you and Mordred, if your mother had refused me, I would have been upset but I would not have loved her any less. We have been together for many centuries and still our love grows each day. If you remember nothing else , always know that to have a mate is a great privilege, not a right. If you love this angel you have a good chance to show it, I have just spoken with Michael and Ciel is willing to have some time for you. " Sebastian's heart leapt with joy at his father's words.

"He hasn't held it against me?"

"No. Tomorrow morning, you will meet with them in the same field and Ciel will allow you to try again. Mordred will eventually join you however-"

"Is this meeting between Ciel and I not against the traditional rules of -"

"It seems Ciel wishes to bend those rules, apparently he enjoyed his time with you." Sebastian smiled.

"do not waste your opportunity Sebastian, if you love him enough to make him your mate, you must make that clear. However, if Ciel chooses this life, it does not mean that you should not let your affection die. A mate is meant to be eternal but you must always work to keep him. A happy mate will stand at your side in the darkest of times, support you and fill your days with endless love, I see this potential in the chosen angel. I wish you the best of luck my son. Your mother will be thrilled of course, perhaps one day she shall have the grandchildren she wants so badly."

"I told you I won't force him." Sebastian reminded sternly.

"And that is wonderful, however you may find that he is happy to give you a family if you treat him correctly." The devil told him placing a massive hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I haven't given thought to demonlings of my own Father, it's so rare to find them in our world. They simply do not survive. This has been our way for longer than I can recall."

"Only by choice of the mother. But you have plenty of time to think about it, you must wait until he has been given a mortal life with a human family. He must become the soul that the world can not be without before he can embrace eternal life with you."

"Yes, but father, can I truly condemn him, such a precious, beautiful creature that I myself and things like me have no right to touch with our blood covered hands, can I, after all I have done be foolish enough to think that such a Devine , pure being could ever love such a monster?"

"Take care my son, as you now raise Ciel up on a pedestal, you may find that perhaps you will fall too deeply for him before he has made the decision."

"I believe it is far too late father. The moment I looked into his eyes, my heart belonged to him and no one else. If he rejects my love, I shall never love again." The devil pulled him into a hug.

"Sebastian, you will only know what fate has to offer you if you do not dwell on the 'what ifs' in life. your fears will rule over all else, instead my advice to you is to take the chance." Sebastian nodded.

"Mother would be very proud if she had joined us. You have given me sound advice."

"It happens now and then. For now my son, we must return home, your mother will be missing us and we must return early tomorrow." Sebastian followed his father wordlessly as the devil opened a gate and they disappeared through it.

"Ciel, honestly brother, you're entertaining this idea?" Michael paced the floor of the home he shared with the young angel.

"I know you don't approve of this arrangement Michael, it's a necessary one. We all want peace and if I have to end up with one of them, should I not be able to spend some time with the less barbaric of the two?"

"Ciel, please listen to me, they are demons and you are nothing more than a way for them to continue to reign and bring about wars. Even Sebastian has a dark side I promise you. you mustn't allow them to fool you into thinking that they will care for you once they are given what they want." Michael's eyes were filled with concern for his brother.

"What would you have me do then?" Ciel asked sitting down.

"You have a third option brother. You can come home when your time comes on Earth. That Sebastian made sure of it."

"And what then, what would they gain from my return home, it will only promote another war. You know that. I can't let them do it."

"Ciel -"

"From the time I was created, you instilled a love for the humans and all other living things in my heart. 'Love them about all else ' those were your words to me."

"Yes Ciel, they were but that doesn't mean -"

"I do love them Michael, and I love you as well as the rest of our family. When you love someone, you protect them at all costs. This is my purpose, I am the one chosen for sacrifice and I was given something that no other chosen one has been. The opportunity to choose my fate. I chose to protect the ones I love whether or not you approve, from the first day of my existence you knew that I wasn't meant to stay." Ciel bowed his head.

"What are you saying brother?"

"That nothing is to be gained by the third option and as much as it hurts both of us Michael, once the day arrives, I can never return home."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian waited patiently for Michael and Ciel to arrive. He knew in his heart this would be the last chance to earn Ciel's heart. He also knew that Michael would be a strong influence during the time when the young angel was to decide. Michael was likely to interview the demons and have a few choice words for them.

"You will do fine Sebastian, You seem to have a certain amount of favor with him. You will be alright." The devil placed a massive, clawed hand on Sebastian's shoulder comfortingly.

"I hope so Father, Ciel is the most amazing creature in existence. I want only for him to be happy and know that he is loved."

"Then that is something that you should tell him. More importantly, show him. " Sebastian nodded and turned his gaze to the sky. It wasn't long before Michael arrived, his large white wings folded and disappeared from view. Ciel's wings carried him gracefully to the ground, the bright morning sun created a magnificent light behind him causing Sebastian to stare in disbelief as he landed close to Michael.

"Sebastian." His father hissed pulling the prince back to reality.

"You must show the proper respect." Sebastian knelt in front of Ciel.

"Forgive me, I mean no disrespect to either of you." Michael glared silently.

"No harm was done. I accept your apology." Ciel said bowing politely to the demons. Michael refused and the devil growled angrily.

"how dare you, you know the meeting is to begin with respect and my son and I have given it. Bow angel!" He demanded.

"I will not, your son-"

"Michael, if I am to be given to one of his sons, and you are truly concerned for me, wouldn't it be in my best interest to show somewhat of an effort to put all the fighting behind us, isn't that why we're doing this?" Michael stood in silence, his hands were now in tight fists. He loved his brother and for Ciel's sake, it must be done. He gave a short nod of his head.

"That is not -"

"Father, Ciel could potentially be my one true mate, please calm yourself and try to be understanding from the angel's point of view. Ciel is his brother, he raised him only to be forced to sacrifice him to our kind. If I liked Mordred and I was thrown into a similar situation,I would be angry as well." After another moment, the devil cleared his throat.

"For my son, I will accept your gesture." He growled.

"Thank you Father, that means a great deal to me."

"Only this once." He muttered.

"You can stand up now Sebastian." Ciel said gently, the demon obeyed.

"May I say how lovely you look Ciel and how grateful I am for this chance?" Ciel smiled faintly.

"You may." The young angel replied.

"Now then, Ciel, take a few steps forward so that you are half way to Sebastian and stay there." Michael instructed, Ciel did as he was told.

A soft breeze blew through the field causing the flowers and tree branches to sway, tiny petals swirled in the wind around Ciel before falling to the ground in a beautiful display of color.

"Sebastian, it is your turn to greet the chosen one where he stands." His family said.

"Precious angel, I'm not worthy of this chance to be at your side, I know this to be true. You fill my dark heart with light and love. I myself have little to offer you but I ask now for your permission to come to you." This was not part of the ritual not officially part of the ritual but Sebastian didn't want Ciel to feel that he was forced to begin before he was ready.

"You are a strange creature Sebastian, to offer so many choices instead of doing as you like without giving what I want or need a second thought."

"It's vital that you understand that I am neither my brother nor my father. It is in my heart to give you the power to choose for if you see fit to pick me,I will tell you your fate."

"And what would it be?"

"It's my fondest hope to one day call you my mate. When I looked into your eyes,I believe I saw my own future, one filled with love and happiness. It will be made possible only by you." Ciel listened to the words carefully and believed them. Sebastian caused him to feel happy and secure .

"I grant your request, come to me." Ciel allowed Sebastian to see the smile now.

"Thank you,how very kind you are." Sebastian returned the grin.

"As before, you are both welcome to roam freely through the field but I will keep an eye on you both." Michael said.

"Of course, I would expect nothing less of you." Sebastian replied. "Something as precious as Ciel must be guarded."

"I'm not exactly helpless Sebastian, where Heaven's army is concerned, I've rose through the ranks fairly quickly."

"Certainly you have, you are very strong and capable,I simply meant that you are -"

"Come with me." Ciel instructed walking passed the demon. Sebastian followed.

"May I ask where you plan to take me?"

"To my favorite place, it's just on the other side of the field. You have to understand that I won't take just anyone there." Ciel confessed.

"Then I consider it an honor." Sebastian said honestly. When Ciel finally stopped Sebastian's eyes scanned their surroundings. They were now standing beside a lake. The crystal clear water shimmered in the light.

"I can see why you would favor it, it's ideal for being alone with a special someone."

"Yes, there used to be a family of wild horses that would run through here, I would sit on this side and watch them." Ciel said looking down at the ground.

"I see, they moved on to better things. "

"Only because of demons like your brother, they thought it would be fun to chase them around just for the fun of it. Animals know when there's danger. I don't even know if they're still alive."

"Such a gentle angel, I'm so sorry Ciel. It makes no difference at the moment, but I swear to you that I will address this. The horses will return in time and I will personally see to it that it will never happen again. " Sebastian promised.

"You would do that?"

"Of course, I will do all I can to make you happy. All you need to do is say so." Ciel allowed himself to look at Sebastian. The dark figure with clawed hands and fangs, the devil's youngest son actually had a heart.

"You can be gentle and genuinely loving if you want to be, I didn't expect that from the devil's family."

"I have done a great many things in my life Ciel, terrible things and much of it I wish i could say I regret. I am gentle with you because I love you very deeply, where that is concerned, I take after my mother. When a demon loves someone, they take care of it and cherish their treasure. I would like for you to be my treasure Ciel. I want to protect you,to hold you close and share eternity but I also love you enough to allow you to make this decision yourself."

"Thank you. I appreciate what you're doing. It's very difficult you know."

"I can understand, to become a member of our royal family, you must give up your entire world, everything you hold dear,all you know, might I act freely?" Sebastian felt his heart breaking when he saw the pain in the young angel. Ciel was curious to find out what actions the demon would perform. He nodded and found himself held closely. Sebastian's embrace was comforting and warm. Ciel returned the hug.

"Are you alright, am I hurting you?"

"No. This is nice. Thank you."

"You are most welcome Ciel. I enjoyed it as well." Soon they both found themselves lying in the grass close to the water, The stared into each others eyes.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you allowed me to spend this time with you Ciel." Ciel sat up and spread his wings,they moved gracefully as he stretched.

"Sorry Sebastian, if they're folded up so long they start to hurt, we don't have to hide them back home."

"No need to apologize Ciel, stretch out as much as you like, I want you to be comfortable." There was a pause in conversation as Sebastian watched the wings flutter softly.

"They're very beautiful." He commented.

"Thank you, they're also very strong."

"I wonder what -"

"I'm not supposed to let anyone touch them." Ciel said.

"Of course not. I understand." Sebastian replied.

"Come here." Ciel requested softly. Sebastian moved closer.

"Give me your hand." Again Sebastian obeyed the angel. Ciel took hold of his wrist, and laid the hand on the tip of his wing.

"I'll allow it if you're gentle." He said sitting still. Sebastian stroked it carefully, it was soft and smooth, it reminded Sebastian of fine silk against his hand.

"Beautiful." He said in awe.

"yes, but when we need them to be, they're excellent shields as well. But they can also cause our death."

"How is that possible?" Sebastian asked intrigued by the information.

"The reason I'm not supposed to let anyone,especially demons touch them is because if they're taken,we become mortal. I've seen it happen so many times before, the wings are removed and the angel is killed." Sebastian placed a gentle hand under Ciel's chin and tipped his head up.

"You needn't worry about that, I could never hurt you Ciel."

"I know, I believe you when you tell me you love me. Michael thinks I'm being naive but there's something about you that I trust. I can't really explain it though. I feel very safe with you, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked for you to come today or allow you to hold me or touch my wings."

"I-

"Ciel, brother, the time has come Mordred has arrived to visit with you!" Michael shouted interrupting them.

"Coming!" Ciel called back he folded his wings once more.

"I suppose we must go back." Sebastian sighed.

"Yes, but before we do, I've got something to tell you." Ciel looked into his eyes.

"What's that Ciel?"

"I think I've decided. By the rules of our arrangement, I still have to deal with your brother until the appointed day, but you should know that I've seen enough from both of you to know what I have to do." Sebastian smiled faintly, he hoped it was a hint in the direction of what Ciel wanted.

"I wanted you to be the first to know."


	5. Chapter 5

"Now that I have you to myself, I would like to start over Ciel, I-"

"I never gave you permission to call me by name." Ciel snapped at Mordred. The demon growled in frustration.

"Very well chosen one." Mordred said as calmly as he could. "I had hoped to start over with you. My comment about the demonlings seemed to have upset you greatly."

"You standing so close to me upsets me greatly. I'm not the least bit fond of things like you. You're cruel and vicious and I will not be told what I will or will not do by a creature who is so obsessed with a glorified chair that he wouldn't care for his family. There's no starting over. This is the last chance you have to impress me. Unfortunately for you, you're incapable of completing the task. I only met with you now because by the rules of the agreement, I have to give you equal time."

"You try my patience angel!"

"And it's because of you I have none at all!"Ciel shouted back.

"Ciel,is everything alright?" Michael asked as he and Sebastian came into view.

"What have you done to Ciel?" The younger demon asked his brother.

"Nothing, I simply asked for a chance to start over. We clearly got off on the wrong foot and I wanted a chance to show him that I am not always as I have appeared."

"So you wish to deceive him until you get what you want?" Sebastian asked.

"It is not deception Bastian, I happen to be every bit a gentleman as you can be."

"You are good Mordred, you said that with a straight face, where did you learn to be so convincing?"

"Do not provoke me baby brother, I will say it only once."

"I don't fear you, But if you don't start treating Ciel correctly, I will give you something to fear." Mordred chuckled.

"Baby brother, there's nothing you can do to frighten me, and why would he want something like you, you've shown him nothing but weakness He is one of Heaven's highest ranking angels, he would naturally seek a strong mate, which I happen to be. I will be a strong king and there will be no force, not Heaven, Earth or any other that would dare go against him, he is by far the strongest chosen one ever created. He is special and you are nothing." Mordred glared at his brother.

"I am u phased by your words Mordred. You simply want a reaction from me, I will not give into your behavior this time Ciel, please understand that Mordred has always been this way, I cannot fully blame him, he is a demon after all, most of us are this way and I am try sorry for this." Sebastian bowed his head to the young angel.

"How dare you!" Mordred roared.

"I would show more respect for someone who tries to help you."

"Yes, Sebastian's right, you need all the help you can get. Michael, must this continue?"

"It's only for a few more minutes Ciel, but if you want to go home , we can. If you wish to say goodbye do so now." Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, thank you for coming to check on me, and I will see you soon." Sebastian knelt in front of him.

"Of course, if ever you need me while you are away from home, all you need to do is call my name. I will find you and do all I can to help,whether or not I am working on a contract."

"But don't you need those?"

"There is always a contract to be made, it's a simple matter of finding it. You are more important to me." Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian. Sebastian returned the embrace and smiled, in this moment his heart was happy as well.

"Until you're decision is announced, I will be waiting for you. Farewell precious angel." Sebastian said softly.

"You really know how to seem so sweet don't you Bastian, you little suck up.'

"Ignoramus."

"Little bastard."

"Apologize for your language, you will not say such things in front of our hosts."

"who do you think you're talking to like this?"

"The egotistical,inconsiderate,certifiable lunatic standing in front of me." Sebastian replied angrily.

"you-"

"Mordred, Sebastian, enough. It is time to return home and I will not tolerate anymore of this fighting. Move out." Their father shouted.

"Yes Father." The princes called back. Mordred nodded his goodbye and turned to obey his father.

"I apologize to both of you, my brother is is out of his mind, he always has been."

"I've noticed that." Ciel replied.

"Sebastian,come now!" The devil roared. Sebastian sighed heavily.

"This is farewell for the moment,however I hope to see you again soon,and please don't let Mordred bother you,I shall deal with him. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you Sebastian. We'll let you know." Ciel smiled and after one more hug and another shout from the devil, the demons were gone.

"You've made your choice, I would hope that you reconsider your third option."

"You know I can't." Michael bowed his head

"I know, wishful thinking I suppose, I had to ask.I love you Ciel, you are my brother,I raised you and it's not easy letting go." Ciel's arms were around him instantly.

"Please Michael, you must. I love you too. This is why I have to do this, for everyone who would be thrown into another war."

"Ciel, the war was many years ago. If we have to -"

"Do you hear your own words Brother, a war over a single angel who can easily prevent thousands of people and angels from being killed. In our previous battles with the demons, you saw how vicious they can be. I can't allow it." Michael stood in silence. Part of his knew Ciel was right but he wanted to protect his brother, to take him home and have everything return to the way it was before.

"Then come with me, I have something to show you.


	6. Chapter 6

Where are we going Michael?" Ciel asked following his brother down the busy London street.

""To see two very special people. I think you would like them both very much." Michael responded

Ciel looked around curiously, he listened to the sound of the horse drawn carriages clacking against the cobblestone roads. The shops were filled with men and women who were busily rushing about. They turned the corner and standing in front of them was an elegant church, a large cross was proudly displayed on its rooftop.

"Are we going there?" Ciel asked, Michael nodded.

"Remember Ciel, you cannot interact with any of these people, they don't see or hear us. I want you to pay close attention when we enter." They reached the building and walked inside. Ciel glanced around, the room was decorated with flowers and the church pews were closed off from the isle with white lace. The people who were sitting in the rows chatted softly and excitedly.

"What's going on Brother?" Ciel followed Michael up to the alter where they stood behind the pastor.

"You and I are attending a wedding ceremony Ciel, I would like for you to see the two humans I have chosen to be your human family. They are getting married today and love each other very much. The woman's name is Rachel and the man she is to marry is called Vincent. These two will raise you in love and you will have such joy in your heart. I chose them because for sometime now they have spoken of not only this day, but the day they hold their newborn child in their arms."

"They're already having one?"

"No Ciel, you see, Rachel wants nothing more than to be a mother, it is all she's ever wanted to be. That however is not in the plans for her, she's a good woman and has a lot of faith,but unfortunately, unless you step in to make her dream come true,she will never have that joy. I have arranged for you to be given to them but only you can say yes." Michael said.

"What happens to them if I agree, I'm to be given to a demon. Will they be affected?" Michael turned to him.

"Little Brother, you will have ten wonderful years with them, it's vital that you know that their fate has nothing to do with you, It is not your fault,their fate has already been planned for and will come to pass whether or not you agree, however,think of the tremendous amount of happiness you can bring to them. As you know,when prayers reach heaven, sometimes angels grant them, will you give Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive their miracle?" Ciel didn't answer right away,his eyes were on the dark haired man standing just to the side, he seemed nervous but straightened his black jacket as the organ began to play.

"You're going to be alright Master Vincent,Lady Rachel will be joining you shortly,please try to relax. It will do you no good to be anxious about it." An old man said from behind the young groom.

"Thank you Tanaka, but if my beautiful Rachel decides that -"

"She's coming,you both have pre-wedding Anxiety, that's all it is, trust me sir, it's quite common. The two of you will be very happy together,I'm sure of it." Vincent nodded. Moments later, a beautiful woman was escorted down the isle toward them, she was smiling but her eyes showed her concern. The man holding her arm whispered something in her ear before finally reaching the alter.

"I like her smile, it's very warm and loving." Ciel said, it had brought a smile to his own face.

"Yes, her smile is always visible,think of how much more she will light up the room with it when you are in her arms. should you decide to give them their dream,you will be the reason their hearts are happy as well. You needn't give an answer immediately Ciel,but if any human deserves happiness, it's this family,despite all that is said and Vincent's job will sometimes -"

"Could I possibly mean that much to them?"Ciel asked as Vincent kissed his bride and everyone began to clap.

"Ciel,you will be everything to them. You would be an only child but you will have cousins and an aunt who loves you dearly." He pointed to a young woman with red hair.

"She seems so sad."

"She's been through quite a bit of heartache you must try to be understanding with her but I have no doubt that she will love you more as a mother loves her child. I must also tell you that this life will change you Ciel,you will know many new feelings all of which will lead you to your destiny."

"Brother, you said I would be with them ten years,when-when it happens,what -"

"I will bring them home Ciel,you will purify their hearts although you will not remember any of what you have experienced in this sacrificing yourself to the demons,you will also be saving your human family."

"Can we see them again,before I decide?"

"As many times as you like." Michael promised. Ciel had liked what he saw but wanted to know them better before choosing. He could tell that Michael had put a lot of thought into picking the Phantomhives for him. The young angel trusted his brother but Ciel wanted just a little more time with Michael,the separation would be difficult for them both.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're sure brother,today will be the day?"Michael asked, Ciel knew he was hurting and wished he could have done something to ease the pain.

"Yes, I've watched Vincent and Rachel closely and I've grown very fond of them. When she cried, I wanted to be a comfort to her and the best way to do with is to give her her request. Both seem as if they would be good parents. They deserve happiness and I only wish I had it within my power to change their fate."

"I understand, but you know our rules, we cannot intervene in the death of humans unless it is a special circumstance. You will be giving them a great gift."

"You've been telling me that. I'm not so sure. Thank you Michael, for choosing so carefully."

"I would not hand you to just anyone Ciel. I raised you and you are precious to me, I know that once your grace and wings are taken, you will not remember me. It pains me more than you know. I love you Ciel, and until the day comes, I hope you remember that." Ciel hugged the older angel tightly.

"I love you too brother, even when I leave our home for the last time, you will remember all of this. I will always love you and it's my hope that one day I may look back on life as an angel and know that I had a brother whose love was so strong,he would never allow me to simply be thrown into the world without first taking the time to find a wonderful family for me." Michael fought back tears as he held his brother.

"Even as a demon's mate, you will always be my brother Ciel. My love will follow you,you will never be alone."

"Thank you for all you've sacrificed for me Michael, I regret that my memories of you will fade."

"I do as well." They parted and wiped away their tears.

"I suppose we must contact the beasts and give your answer." Ciel nodded. This time they wouldn't be returning to the field, they found themselves in a isolated island of rocks and surrounded by silence. After summoning the demons, it took a short time for them to appear. This time. A female accompanied them, her hair was dark and her eyes were kind. Her long, slender fingers were folded in front of her and as they approached Ciel could hear the swishing should it made brushing over the ground. They stopped several steps away from the angels.

"Warmest greetings to you both Angels, my name is Rhiannon,I am mate to the devil, mother to Mordred and Sebastian Michaelis as well as Queen of Hell. My family acknowledges the sacrifice you are about to make. It is cause for great sorrow and joy. As one existence fades to give way to another. We honor whatever choice you have made and I know it wasn't easy by any means." Her voice was strong and filled with confidence and yet it was loving and kind.

"As is tradition, the princes will speak to you one more time, please accept our apologies for the way the courting turned out, truly Mordred and Sebastian were raised better and were instructed to show more respect." She added bowing her head.

"Rhiannon, you have no reason to apologize, you have done nothing wrong." The devil turned to her.

"I am their mother, I brought my children into the world and I vowed to stand at your side always, however when you and our sons behave terribly, it is the least I can do to attempt to make it right."

"Mother, I simply explained what was to be expected of the future king's mate." Mordred growled.

"By demanding demonlings and no doubt placing emphasis on your abilities to take the throne from your father, this experience was meant to be about compatibility and the ability to love. I am disappointed with your behavior as well as your brother's and father's." The devil and his sons knelt down.

"our most sincere apologies to you all." They said in unison. Ciel could see immediately that she was the one that kept the family in line.

"Now then, before you announce your decision, I will ask that you hear my eldest son." Ciel nodded.

"Mordred, you may begin." She said.

"Greetings to you chosen one. You and I have not been on good terms with each other, however, should you come to me as my mate, you and I will be bonded together and begin our eternity. I will be at your side in your human years. You will be looked after until the day and can truly claim you. You and I will be a force to be feared and nothing will stand in our way."

"is that all I am to you, a way to gain power?" Ciel asked.

"Of course not, I am certain that you and I will grow to -"

"Enough Mordred." The Queen interrupted. "Sebastian, please speak to him."

"Certainly. Hello again precious angel, I know that you and I hardly know each other however if you would permit me, I would very much like to take the opportunity to give you the words in my heart." Ciel nodded and listened with interest to the demon's words.

"Ciel, I wish only happiness and peace for you. In the short time we spent together, I have never known this feeling. I go through my life and I realize this world can show me nothing new, but now, I see before me the most beautiful eternity imaginable. With you beside me, I have something much more important than anything. You bring out the best in me and you have my heart. Everything I am and will be, I will be because of you. I would consider it an honor to hold such an amazing being and know that you and I belong together. I will never build a wall around you, you are not my prisoner. I know what a prince is meant to be, however, to be a mate is something that we must learn together. If you do decide to have demonlings, it will only be out of love and I do not require that from you. The choice is yours and you have my word that I will always put you first. Please understand that I too am a possessive creature who would not want to let go. I would fight for you Ciel. I will die for you without hesitation. I want to build a life for you Ciel, never have I wanted to care for someone as I would care for you." Ciel knew Sebastian was telling the truth, he had felt a connection to the demon as well. He couldn't be happy at the moment, this would be the last time he would see Michael, hug him and tell him that he loved him.

"Angel Ciel, do you have a decision?" The devil asked. Ciel turned to Michael who nodded.

"I do." He said sadly.

"Two princes kneel before you,both want you as a mate and only one will succeed. Have you chosen Mordred or Sebastian?" Ciel took a moment,knowing his brother's reaction would be one of pain."

"Sebastian, I choose you." Sebastian's heart was breaking, His Ciel was unhappy."

"You are now allowed to go to him freely my son." Rhiannon said. Sebastian stood up and walked slowly toward him again kneeling. He held his arms out to him and Ciel took the invitation.

"I know that this is difficult for you Ciel. I see the pain in your eyes. You will miss him, and he will feel the loss. I cannot undo the arrangement."

"I know, I don't expect you to." Ciel replied. " You've already given me so much."

"allow me to give you another gift, as a sign of my love for you."

"What else can you give?" Sebastian wiped away Ciel's tears with his thumb.

"Today my beautiful Ciel, you will return home with Michael, and there you will remain for the maximum amount of time allowed, two years. When that time has passed, you must become human and I will have to take your grace. When your time on earth ends, I shall be waiting for you and on that day, I shall take you to my castle far away to be at my side." Ciel and Michael were both in shock.

"But Sebastian, are you not meant to take it instantly?"

"Ciel, you are not ready to leave it behind and I love you so much. It will be difficult to wait for you this long but if you recall our conversation about the flowers, you will understand." Michael was grateful to the demon and smiled sadly.

"Thank you for understanding Sebastian. I can't tell you how much this means to us." Ciel said.

"My darling Ciel, you are worth waiting for."


	8. Chapter 8

"The angel was mine!" Mordred roared, he threw his fist into the wall, breaking it.

"Ciel will never be yours, and seeing not only the way you treat your female friends but your behaviors toward such a Devine presence- I will never allow you to touch him,as long as there is life in my body, you will never,ever have the opportunity to treat him with such disrespect and abuse." Sebastian replied angrily.

"Watch yourself brother, I do not fear you and when he comes here, he will either be mine o-" Sebastian threw him to the ground before kneeling down,his hand gripping Mordred's throat tightly,holding him in place.

"Listen to me carefully, if you so much as look at Ciel in a way that I find to be threatening or I believe you are trying to take him from me, I will kill you. I will not subject Ciel to your abusive ways."

"Sebastian, Mordred, to your rooms!" The devil yelled, Sebastian remained still, there was fear in his older brother's eyes.

"Now!" Cynna was suddenly at his side pulling on his arm. Finally, Sebastian let go and allowed himself to be escorted to his room. Cynna sat him down on the bed.

"Master, I realize of course that the angel means a lot to you, but -"

"Not a lot Cynna, Ciel is everything he is the light on my darkness,I love him."Cynna sighed and sat down beside him.

"What specifically about him would cause you to disobey your father and threaten to kill your brother?"

"I want so much to protect him,his heart is pure,he has always been understanding,telling his kind that we may yet be reasoned with. He is my heart,the one and only mate for me,and yet I released him so that he would have a chance to be with his family longer. Father disagrees with me,as does mordred though I couldn't care less about his yourself have witnessed the way he treats potential mates. I don't want that for Ciel, I could never strike him,never force myself on him,if Ciel for whatever reason had picked my brother,Mordred would not live long enough to harm brother is consumed by his desire for power. Ciel would never know love,only eternal pain and suffering. That is not what it means to take a mate." Cynna patted his shoulder.

"Master, it's most unfortunate that Master Mordred could not be reached,being born angry was not a 's in your family's father changed to be with your mother, she refused him many times due to his behaviors. When she helped him see that he was wrong,that is when she agreed. Sometimes it takes a special person to show you the error of your ways,but then again,some demons just can't be shown,they're blinded by their own personal wants,although they are loved,they don't know how to feel it."

"Was I wrong to allow him to return to Heaven,Will he still care for me in two year's time?"Sebastian asked looking away from the butler.

"Why did you not take his grace the very moment he called your name?"

"There was such pain in his eyes Cynna. When he comes to me, I want him to be at peace with the choice he made,I want him to be happy,he wasn't ready to leave Michael's side." Cynna smiled.

"If you love someone,set them free, he is free for two more years."

"Yes, however,in that time and until his human life ends, I will have to make contracts to survive, I'll be doing terrible things, would he ever truly be able to love me back?"

"Sir, allow me to say this, your father was much worse then any of your contracts could require you to be. You take more after your mother,when you love someone,you tend to love very deeply and until recently,I have only heard the words ' I love you ' from you when directed at your mother and on occasion your father. You showed him how much you love him in allowing him this time,I have the feeling that he is not only grateful,but you will soon be hearing those words from him as well."

"Thank you my friend,truly you are a comfort to me."Sebastian replied.

"I can't sit back and watch you feel this way master, what sort of butler would I be if I didn't at least try?"With a reassuring smile and one more pat on the shoulder,Cynna left the prince to his would spend the rest of that night on common ground staring into the starlit sky, his thoughts were of the beautiful angel that had taken his heart. He would never know that high above him, there was a special angel staring back smiling contentedly,his heart filled with love.


	9. Chapter 9

"I did tell you they weren't all bad." Ciel said staring down at Sebastian who had started coming to the field and lying down in the grass near the water. He had hoped that Ciel might join him for a small amount of time. They had been apart for only three days and Sebastian missed him.

"They all have a motive Ciel,they are not like us, always remember that." Michael told him, the young angel tilted his head slightly.

"I don't know, there was something in his eyes,honesty in his words when he spoke. I believe that Sebastian is different, he sees me as something more than a way to gain power. He genuinely loves -" Michael knelt down to him and took hold of his arms, turning him so that they were facing each other.

"Ciel,demons are liars and no matter what he may say or do, you must always be careful, I am only saying this because I love you and you need to know the truth. Do not let your guard down brother. They take what they can get and then throw everything else that remains aside. That is their nature and even as a mate you must understand that. Nothing their kind does is genuine, they are in fact deceivers. He is the son of the beast,he has learned from his father and will use it." Ciel sighed.

"He can't be as bad as all that. He gave me two more years with you didn't he?"

"He did, however that does not mean that his intention is to care for you and you must know that a demon has no understanding of love and happiness."

"The Queen sounded like she loves her family."

"Ciel, I just want you to be safe. Promise me that you will never fully trust any of these creatures,it will be your end if you become complacent. I don't want to see that happen."

"But Michael -" Ciel began and soon found himself in a tight hug.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Michael whispered in his ear.

"I-I promise. You don't have to trust Sebastian,I'm asking you to trust me. Trust my judgment Michael,as you did before. Sebastian isn't like his brother,I sincerely believe that."

"You are young brother,you have not yet existed long enough to know as I do. You want so much to believe that there is good in everything. That is not is a reason why the beast is not permitted to be here . There is no good in his heart,only evil dwells within." There was a long silence as Ciel turned his attention back to the world below.

"Go to him, but return home before dark, I'll be watching." Michael said sadly, he released Ciel and watched him spread his wings and begin his descent.

"You shouldn't be so troubled brother, the chosen one has always had a level of understanding that we ourselves do not possess."A female voice said softly causing Michael to turn.

"Sister Grace, how good it is to see you. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I knew that you would have a difficult time adjusting to this. I simply wanted to see if there was anything I can do for you."

"Unless you can either make him understand or somehow get him out of this there is nothing."Grace placed her hand on Michael and sighed.

"He knows what must be done Michael, and he knows that it must be him. Only he could carry such a burden,for he was created for this purpose. As much as we may want to, you and I cannot share the task ahead of him. You must learn to trust him and enjoy your time together. It is your last." She patted his shoulder and walked off leaving Michael to stare downward at the scene below.

Sebastian grinned when he noticed Ciel approaching and stood up. When at last Ciel was beside him he bowed his head respectfully.

"Good afternoon dearest one, I must say it's wonderful to see you again. You seem distressed today, may I offer you a drink?"Sebastian gestured to a basket that Ciel hadn't noticed.

"Did you know I'd come here?" Ciel asked quietly.

"Not for certain,but I had hoped you might look down upon me and and decide to visit for a while. Perhaps tell me what's bothering you?"

"What did you bring?" Ciel's question made Sebastian grin wider.

"You mentioned to me during one of our talks that you have a fondness for tea and lemonade. I wasn't sure which you would enjoy more and so I brought both. I could however mix a bit of both, some humans like that,would you care to try it?" Ciel nodded and watched the demon open the basket and pull out a wine glass which he poured the liquids into and stirred it for a moment.

"There, will you sit down with me?" Sebastian asked handling the glass to his future mate. Ciel accepted the invitation and sipped from his glass.

"I can see why, it's perfect. Thank you." Ciel put the drink down and embraced Sebastian.

"What kind of friend would I be to you if I couldn't do such a simple thing?"

"Friend, I thought we were going to be mates." The tone of surprise made Sebastian chuckle.

"we most certainly will be, at this moment in time however, you seem to need a friend,as our bonding ceremony is a long way off, perhaps it would help to first establish a relationship between those two areas. I hear from the humans that it helps to strengthen the bond and that might be a good place to start,especially since we haven't known each other long. I simply don't want you to feel like you are being rushed to feel anything at all for me. Take as long as you need for I love you so deeply and completely that I would wait forever for you." Ciel felt Sebastian tighten his grip slightly and Ciel found himself comforted by it. He was safe there as long as Sebastian's arms were around him.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called resting his head on the demon's shoulder.

"Yes my precious angel?"

"Would you hold me just like this, if only for a little while?"

"Ciel, if you say the word, I will hold you forever and not let go. I love you so much more than you can imagine." Sebastian hoped Ciel knew the words were true.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I-I think I love you too. "


	10. Chapter 10

"Master, surely you can't be serious." Cynna said in surprise as he handed a wicker basket to the demon prince.

"I am. The angel has completely taken my heart and I want what's best for him. This is my reasoning."

"Please excuse me but how is this relevant to your relationship with him?"

"They were important to him. You have just under two years in which time I need you to help me find the ones responsible for it and then of course after the matter is taken care of, it will make a perfect gift."Sebastian said placing the drink and wine glass in the basket.

"Clearly your heart is not all that angel has taken from you. Have you forgotten that -"

"No, I haven't. Ciel isn't simply an object to be handed over. My Ciel must always know how much I love him. If there is ever one second that he feels otherwise, I will consider myself a failure for it truly is my hope that he comes to realize that he is a treasure."

"Master, I'm very happy for you, to be in love must be wonderful, however, you aren't obligated to give him anything. You spared his life and offered him an eternity. To fall for such a creature and have that love change you this much almost instantly i- for your own sake I think you should spend some time apart until you regain your sanity." Sebastian looked at his butler pointedly.

"Cynna my old friend, how can you say such things, Ciel and I are taking things slowly. He deserves to feel loved. Without the love, how can I expect him to feel like a mate,it would be more like a prison sentence."

"I am not against you and your happiness. Please understand when I tell you this...you yourself know nothing of being a mate, how can you say what it feels like, furthermore you will soon need to eat, what will you do?"

"Find a contract of course, as close to him as I can." Cynna growled in frustration.

"What will you do when Ciel sees this, would you expose him to your tendencies so soon, how would you expect an angel to feel witnessing that?" Sebastian sighed.

"You're right, Ciel would understand regardless. He may not care for our ways however I know that he would want me to continue to live until the day he is again in my arms and eternally mine."

"lunacy. You were once so level headed. I helped raise you and I taught you better than to-"

"You did, and I am grateful,truly. Please understand that although I think of you as a dear friend and second father, I must do this. Ciel is nothing less than amazing and everything I want in my mate."

"You hardly know him!" Cynna said in astonishment.

"I feel as if I do. I mustn't be late, Ciel promised to meet me this afternoon. He needs a friend right now and I simply can't leave him to suffer."

"The Devil's son shouldn't be going on picnics!" Cynna called after Sebastian as the prince disappeared from view.

"Demonlings...even when they're older they never listen to a word you say." He said shaking his head and returned to his work.

Ciel stood beside the water, the lake which was surrounded by flowers over various colors was his favorite place to go when Michael gave permission for an earthly visit. It also served as a meeting point for Ciel and Sebastian. The two enjoyed lying on the blanket Ciel would spread out. They would stare up at the clouds and talk about everything from their day to their hopes for the future. Each time they came together, their love grew stronger and Sebastian often brought gifts for the young angel. Though he had decided to save the best gift for last.

Sebastian stood in silence,Ciel seemed content gazing into the water. His elegant wings were still spread,the moved gracefully as Ciel stretched them out. Sebastian wanted to stroke the bright white wings softly while he held the angel close. He knew the visits would soon come to an end and he would need to form a contract but wanted only to stay at Ciel's side.

Finally Sebastian made his way to Ciel.

"Ciel, it's good to see you are you?" He asked setting the basket down and wrapping his arms around his future mate.

"I'm glad you're here." Ciel said resting his head on the demon's shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked with concern.

"Nothing more than usual,I just missed you, that's all" Sebastian smiled.

"That's quite a novel idea. No one aside from my family has said those words to me. I won't pretend that it doesn't make me feel good to know that someone does,after all it isn't everyday you find a person who tells a demon be is missed."

"I'd imagine not. I can understand though under the usual circumstances. But you don't act like a demon when you're with me. I always feel loved and you really listen and acknowledge what I say."

"Of course my dear one, friends do such things I'm told,but more than that I find that doing so connects me to you. Have you heard anything about your future as a human,I recall that you were concerned with what was going to happen." Sebastian released Ciel. Both sat down together.

"Only that the day will be in December,the exact date wasn't given,I'd much rather begin life in spring when the weather isn't so cold."Ciel replied.

"Why is that?" Sebastian pressed in an attempt to keep Ciel talking until the they had worked it out and Ciel felt better.

"I suppose it's because winter is so frigid and in my opinion somewhat bleak. The cold kills the flowers and the sight of the trees without the bright green leaves makes me feel a bit sad. Spring is a time for new life, flowers are just opening,the leaves grow back and the sun shines,it's warm. All chosen angels enter the human world in December since its a greatly celebrated time of year. You know the significance behind it."

"I do. You have to understand Ciel, the reason for it if no one ever told you is to honor your sacrifice, Christmas isn't the only celebration in December."

"I know, but maybe I don't need to be celebrated. I was created for this and I've always known what would happen. I knew I was going to be given to a demon,I accepted it fully after the war,it became more real but I'm only doing what others before me have,it's nothing new. You chose to make me your mate rather than killing me-"

"Yes I did. From what I understand, the previous chosen ones were not so fortunate. When they were offered to other demons in an effort to save the lives of countless humans,they were not capable of love. You are. When given the choice,you allowed yourself to be given to me,never to see you're brothers and sisters again. That Ciel, is such a brave action in itself. If anyone deserves a celebration it's you dear one." Sebastian noticing tears forming in the young angel's eyes.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not you really, I don't always agree with my brothers and sisters,but I love them and I love the humans,Michael taught me from the time I was old enough to understand that I should love the people here on earth above all else. I really won't ever see Michael or Grace,or even -" Sebastian pulled him close.

"It hurts me terribly to see you in tears. Ciel, I'm sorry. I promise you that I will do all I can to make it up to you. I can never replace your family,but whatever it is that makes you happy,I will see to it that you have it."

"I don't think anything can make me happy, no offense to you."

"None taken dear one. I understand. One day I hope I can change your mind."

"You can try I suppose." There was a long moment of silence between them before Ciel spoke again.

"When are you leaving?" He asked sadly.

"Why would you think I am going anywhere?"

"You're going to have to eat soon aren't you?" Sebastian was surprised by the question.

"I'm afraid so my angel. Though it pains me to leave you, we have time for a few more visits." Ciel could already sense Sebastian's hunger beginning.

"You shouldn't wait long. Why put it off?"

"I would very much like to spend my time with you in my arms."

"If you wait too long would you starve like humans do?"

"It takes a lot longer for demons but yes. On the other hand, if I were to die, you would be -"

"I don't want you to die. Maybe by angel standards I'm supposed to,but I want you to be okay." Ciel embraced him.

"My precious angel, do you understand what it means for me to -"

"I know what you eat,I don't approve really,but I won't have you starve just to be here for me. Friends don't let that happen."

"Are you certain, a contract can take years to complete." Sebastian explained.

"I'm sure,that's all the more reason for you to go as soon as you can."

"I don't want you to feel like -"

"I won't. Just don't forget about me when you're done."Ciel released him and turned away.

"You could be waiting much longer than two years."

"You'll be well though,I'd rather you didn't have to. I like our time together."

"Very well, since you're willing to allow me to take that time, if I don't come back on the appointed day, you are free from your agreement and no fighting will come from my family."

"You're a damn lunatic!" Mordred said angrily catching them off rose to his feet and stood protectively in front of Ciel.

"Leave this place Mordred, you have no right to be here." Sebastian hissed.

"Oh baby brother, calm yourself. I come in peace." The older demon raised his hands as if to surrender.

"If you're not careful, you may leave in pieces ." Sebastian warned.

"So you two fight all the time then?" Ciel asked.

"Always dear." The female voice came from behind Mordred suddenly. Ciel was surprised to see the Queen had arrived.

"Mother." Both demons said in unison.

"Hello boys, greeting dear angel, are you enjoying yourself?" She said cheerfully.

"Yes, thank you." Ciel replied.

"excellent. Might I borrow you for a moment dear?" Ciel looked to Sebastian who nodded and walked Ciel over to her pushing Mordred out of the way in the process. Mordred growled angrily and swatted at Sebastian who grabbed his arm.

Ann pulled Ciel away just as Mordred was thrown to the ground.

"Don't worry young angel, sometimes I find it best to let the boys fight it out. Come let us walk. Ciel felt comfortable with the Queen instantly. Her smile was warm and friendly, he felt welcome when he was close to her.

As the walked Ciel could hear Sebastian and Mordred arguing. He couldn't make out the entire conversation but he caught a few such as "Ignoramus, Jackass, and son of a motherless goat." Which had confused the angel greatly.

"Don't worry about that dear, it's just something that our kind say to irritate each other,I realize it makes no sense at all, and by the way dear, you may speak freely with me. I'll keep you only a minute and return you. Mordred shall return home with me I assure you I -" They stopped and turned back to find Sebastian shaking his brother violently. Ann sighed.

"I think we should go somewhere a bit more quiet." Ciel nodded and continued to follow her wondering to himself about what she might have to say.


	11. Chapter 11

"First, I want to thank you for making my youngest son so happy. Sebastian speaks of you always and he has never known what it is to love someone in this way. That is to say, he has been forming contracts for centuries and though on occasion he may feel badly about them, never before has he offered a way out of an agreement as he offered you. This tells me that his love for you is true, he wants only for you to be happy and safe. It is extremely important to him that you feel that." Ann explained as they walked through the field, flowers swayed in the soft breeze.

"I do feel safe and happy with him, I have from the time he first came to me." Ann smiled.

"It isn't easy to earn the love of my sons. I fear my eldest has none to give, Sebastian however rare as his may be, it is unconditional and eternal, he is a strong demon and so requires a strong mate, I sense a great strength in you as well. The life he will make for you will be like nothing you can imagine for it is his wish that you have everything he can possibly give, I know my son well. Before you join our family I would like you to be prepared for what is to come." She said quietly.

"What have I to look forward to?" Ciel replied as the queen stopped and turned to him.

"An undying love and ever lasting loyalty to begin with, you will be provided for and cherished beyond your imagination, there will be arguments from time to time as with any relationship, if you give him all the love you feel toward him and you are open to feeling his love for you your eternity will be amazing. When Sebastian truly loves, it is deep and you will always know this. However, there is a darker more dangerous side of being a mate to the devil's son." She paused thinking of the words to use.

"What kind of danger?"

"The devil has many enemies young angel, anyone of them would seek to destroy the king and his family, in our past a king called Apollyon fell madly in love with a young angel who he took as a mate, and-"

"Apollyon the destroyer?"Ciel asked in shock. Ann nodded.

"He loved this angel more than life and she loved him just as much, everyone knew it including their enemies. To destroy the king who loved her so completely,the angel was captured despite his best efforts and she was killed along with their unborn child and only heir to the throne. Heartbroken, Apollyon took his revenge but at the cost of his own life, you will be a target if ever war comes to us. Can you stand by my son and risk your life?"

"I've seen war,I'm not afraid of it. I will stand with him until there's no life left in me. I love Sebastian." Ann placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you do, I have watched you come to him when it was not required of you, he gave you two years and yet there always seems to be moments that the two of you come together. However the danger also lies with Mordred. He does not take rejection well and he is drawn to power. You are powerful and he could potentially pose a threat to you and Sebastian. He has a terrible time with jealousy and has been known to take anything he wants from his brother. My mate and I can not always stop him."

"You think he would try to take me from Sebastian?" Ciel asked tilting his head slightly.

"Perhaps, he knows that if you are his mate together you could be the strongest in his mind and he would-"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I chose Sebastian I have no wish to be with Mordred, he is everything I despise. My place is not with him and it never will be. Even if you couldn't stop him, I can. Thank you for telling me this." Ciel said honestly.

"Not at all dear, I just thought you should know so you weren't taken by surprise. Truthfully, though I would not choose otherwise, I wish someone had taken me aside like this. It was quite a shock as you can imagine when my mate suddenly became much more protective of me. I couldn't understand why he would never tell me what was happening. You're certain that you want to join our family?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"No. In truth I believe that you and I will get along perfectly and I would love to welcome you into our royal family, as I said I just want you to know that in agreeing to join us, you put yourself in danger, I promise you that we will do all we can to make you feel you belong. The transition into our kind is very difficult there are many things to adapt to and if you need anything at all, I hope you will be comfortable enough to ask."

"You're not very demonic." Ciel commented.

"Not usually, you see I was not born to two entirely demon families. One day I will explain to you how that happens. For the moment, perhaps we should check on the boys, hopefully Sebastian hasn't hurt Mordred too badly."

"Aren't you ever worried that Sebastian would get hurt since Mordred's older?" Ann shook her head.

"Mordred is hardly a match for Sebastian who has only bested by his father. On rare occasions Sebastian can be caught off guard but he quickly gains control. I so look forward to really getting to know you. I thank you for speaking with me today and for giving my son such joy. As a mother I simply cannot tell you what it means to see your child so happy, maybe one day you will know first hand if you choose it "

"I'm sorry Ann, but I don't think that's going to happen."

"You still have time to consider it, I would however hope you decide to continue our family line it is my personal opinion that having grandchildren would be a wonderful experience." She smiled lovingly and Ciel couldn't reply as he had wanted,he felt that the response would hurt her.

As they made their way back, Sebastian and Mordred still appeared to be locked in battle. Sebastian had Mordred by his throat as the older demon attempted to break free.

"If I find you near him just once more I swear you will not live to regret it!" Sebastian hissed.

"Temper, temper baby brother. All this for what, because you are an utter loon. An angel chooses something like you the second son of the devil which I might add is a mistake on his part. I am older and destined to -"

"Lose your head." Sebastian finished for him.

"Oh no Bastian, you are wrong brother. You are a weak link in our family's mighty chain. Do you have any idea at all what abilities and strength an angel possesses, and you would release it just because you might be a bit late. I just cannot see how father thinks you could ever be a king. The demonlings themselves could be an army capable of complete destruction and order and if I had my way-" Sebastian slammed him into the ground causing it to shake violently.

"My Ciel is far too good for the likes of you. Slither back into your hole Mordred, I will not say it again, Ciel is promised to me by his own words and I will do as I choose. If I wish him free so be it. I will never allow you to touch such a precious, divine being who is superior to our kind in every way. I would kill you first." Sebastian's eyes were glowing dangerously.

"You would kill your own brother over an angel, how would father react?" Mordred taunted.

"Whatever the consequence if Ciel is safe it is well worth it as I continue to tell you."

"That will be quite enough boys, Sebastian release Mordred please." Ann said firmly and after hesitation Sebastian did as she instructed. Mordred growled angrily as he stood up.

"Come Mordred, the time has come to excuse ourselves, I am extremely disappointed in your behavior." Ann reach out and grabbed her eldest son she bid Sebastian and Ciel goodbye before disappearing.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked.

"Certainly,I owe you an-"

"No you don't. From what I heard you were protecting me. Thank you." Sebastian rested his palm on Ciel's cheek while the young angel leaned into it.

"I will never allow him to harm you in any way. I cannot subject you to the abuse you deserve so much more. I am very concerned about leaving you after the statements made while you were gone. If you would allow me, I'd like to make a request."

"Go on." Ciel replied.

"I must make a contract soon, until I return and unless you have someone to accompany you do not wander the earth alone. Mordred can be dangerous and if something happened to you I would never forgive myself though I know that you have risen through your ranks quickly and you are powerful, I fear he would find some way to get to you."

"I'll stay close to Michael until you return, though I have no fear of your brother."

"Thank you Ciel. Sebastian moved closer and pulled Ciel into his arms.

"We still have some time my dear one,will you sit a while?" Sebastian requested.

"Until the sun starts to go down, I have to go then." The couple laid down in the grass and soon found themselves once again enjoying their time together.


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian stood in front of Ciel,his heart breaking. It didn't go unnoticed by the Angel.

"It's today isn't it, you have to go find a contract?"

"I'm afraid so my love. If it were possible, I would happily stay here, always. It's a painful thought to be so far from you but I know you understand and for that I'm grateful."

"I'll miss you Sebastian, our little visits mean a lot to me. I like that you didn't rush things, you came to me as a friend and I appreciate that. I don't want to lose that." Ciel replied leaning into his future mate. Sebastian held him close.

"You are the world to me, this goodbye is not forever, when I return to you, it will be the start of a journey, you will become human and one day we shall cross paths again."

"We won't remember each other." Ciel complained. "What if when you find me, you don't love me anymore?"

"That could never happen, my love for you is real and whether or not we remember,our hearts will always know. We must believe that Ciel. Everything will turn out for the best. You and I will be mates and together we will know eternal happiness this much I promise you. If I can get back before the appointed date, I certainly will."

"I know you will." Ciel said softly.

"Once you and I are together, I will never again need to be away from you. Please remember what I said about staying close to Michael, for your own protection."

"I'll remember. But what if you can't get done with your contract before then, you don't really intend to let me go do you?"

"It's only fair. I love you more than anything in the world but I can't expect you to wait forever."

"I would you know..if you asked me to."The young angel sighed.

"Then truly you are nothing short of amazing. I wish you happiness and love while I can't be by your side. Always know that wherever I may go, my heart still remains yours." The demon released the angel and turned to leave. Ciel stretched out his pure white wings and prepared to return home when Sebastian called to him suddenly. Soon Sebastian waste again in front of him.

"Ciel, I have a gift to give you in light of this separation, as long as you have it, I hope you will think of me." Sebastian took a ring from his finger on placed it in Ciel's palm.

"I realize it's a bit too big but perhaps you can find a chain for it." He said.

"I will. I don't have much to offer you to take with you. You often tell me how much you love my feathers." Ciel reached out and carefully took hold of his majestic wing, pulling off one of the beautiful feathers and handing it to Sebastian.

"my precious angel, you have given me a part of you that I can forever cherish. Thank you, I'm deeply touched. Each time I feel alone, I shall hold it close and remember my Ciel." Sebastian held Ciel once again, the single feather given in love would always be treasured.

"Ciel?"Sebastian stroked the angel's hair.

"What is it?"

"I must tell you that I am an extremely possessive creature and I -Ciel, I'm so sorry, I know I promised to let you go should I return late, what I want more than anything is- wait for me?" Ciel smiled.

"Always." It was only a single word, but it said so much.


	13. Chapter 13

A\N: Apparently my stories about my little family have become boring so thank you to everyone that has been so supportive of it but as of right now, there will be no more. I'm sure this decision will come as a relief to some of you. I know that perhaps I have taken it too far. Due to lack of interest, I won't bother finishing any of the stories and I will be leaving the Black Butler category as well. I've yet to decide whether or not I will continue on this site.

once again thank you for everything.


	14. Chapter 14

"Brother Ciel, please don't be this way. I realize your heart is broken and you wish for him to return to you. I will not pretend to approve of your choice, I think it was foolish to not take the way out he had given you. Instead you allowed that beast to reel you back in. I am very -"

"You're what Michael, disappointed, upset, angry?" Ciel snapped. Michael turned away.

"I'm sorry Michael, it's just that I've heard this speech countless times already and it's not helping."

"You believe that you truly love the demon?" The older angel had softened his voice.

"I do. There was nothing to be gained by my refusal. If not Sebastian, his brother would have no trouble at all raising his sword. Many would die and I'm not so selfish as to condemn the innocent to that fate over a temper tantrum."

"Of course not my brother, that is not your way. Such a brave angel you are. I apologize for my harsh words. Come Ciel, let us look down on your soon to be family, that always cheers you up." Ciel smiled faintly.

"Yes, the ones who I will know as my parents. They must be the happiest people I've seen so far. They find such joy in each other. There are many things that bother me about this arrangement, can we talk Brother?" Ciel followed Michael to the observation area.

"You may talk to me about anything at any time."

"The woman with the red hair, Rachel's sister, was it a necessary part of the plan to take her child from her?" Ciel's tone held anger and confusion.

"Dearest brother, sometimes things happen and not even angels get an explanation."

"It doesn't seem fair does it, she was given a promise of new life and with it happiness only for it to be taken from her just as quickly as a candle's flame is extinguished in winter. I don't understand why she couldn't be allowed to have the child, I saw nothing that would tell us she didn't deserve it like so many other that are given that precious gift and have no right to it." Michael placed a comforting hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"I'm grateful in situations like this that I won't remember any of it. I would never be able to look at that woman after the pain our kind has caused."

"You spoke against it, there was little you could do to reverse the decision."

"That brings me no comfort. I was once the highest ranking angel in Heaven's army, you would think my opinion would count for something."

"Yes, your skill surpasses even mine but you are still very young Ciel. You don't quite understand the way the balance works."

"I'm old enough to fight demons, go to battle with whatever else comes at us,and yet I know nothing?"

That isn't what I'm saying brother, please just watch and calm yourself." Ciel shook his head but gazed upon the sight below him.

Vincent was comforting his wife as they walked into their home.

"There now my dear, don't cry. One day you will know the joys of being a mother, if we have to, there's always adoption and -"

"Vincent, I want so much to give you a child, if I can't -"

"I'll love you just the same." The dark haired man soothed.

"It looks as if no one is happy today." Ciel commented turning away from the scene.

"I hope Sebastian's having better luck."

"Do we have a contract demon?" An angry male voice growled from the shadows.

"Indeed, however in two years' time, should our contract remain, I reserve the right to take a week away as I have a prior engagement to take place in December. This must be agreed to as well." The man glared at the glowing eyes in front of him.

"Fine, just as long as the job gets done. If you're not done within the two years, you'll return to me until the job is carried out. What else is there to do here?"

"Now, we make the contract binding, you will wear the seal on your body, there must always be a sacrifice." Sebastian explained.

"Get on with it." The man took off his glove and held out his hand. Sebastian grabbed his wrist.

"Excellent, now master, simply call my name and we shall begin."


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian sighed as he held the delicate, snow white feather in his hand. He stroked it gently.

"My precious angel, I miss you terribly. Your deep blue eyes, your beautiful, soft dark hair, the feeling in my heart when I hold you near." Sebastian smiled sadly.

"I find myself wondering if you can hear me while I'm away from you, I am after all in the human world, you listen to human's prayers don't you Ciel, Being what I am, I've never prayed to anyone, but for you my love, if that is what it takes to have you hear my words, I have a special one only for you. Do forgive me if I do so incorrectly, I have never done this before as I've mentioned." Sebastian pulled the feather close against his chest.

"Ciel, it is my fondest hope that you and I will be together as planned without delay. Though I would of course attempt to make exceptions for you as needed. I hope that whatever you may be doing, it brings you joy, I do love it when you smile. The battle in which you and I met was one of the most amazing days of my life. The top one was the day you chose to be with me. If you can hear me now, know that you are in my heart and I think of you always. You are truly a gift. You are my destiny and I could not have chosen any better, for you are perfect. You make my heart smile. I love you very much." He caressed the fragile object before placing it in his inside pocket.

"Blaise!" the voice belonged to the man Sebastian now called Master, Johnathan Albright, A businessman who seemed to specialize in greed , impatience and rage. Sebastian groaned softly,m he hated the name he had been given.

"Yes Master, I'm coming." Sebastian called. "I should get to work I suppose, I don't know if I can take two years of this." He looked upwards.

"My dear one, I may need your help with this contract, stay close to my heart, help me not to strangle the life out of my master, at least until I've completed my work for him."

"Blaise, I mean now, not tomorrow damn it, time is money and you're wasting it!" without another word, Sebastian made his way to his master, his attempts at acting pleasant were wearing thin,

Ciel looked down with a smile, his hand clutching the ring he now wore around his neck on a golden chain.

"I hear you Sebastian," He said softly. "I love you too, although you can't hear or see me right now, I'm there with you. I miss you. I wish you all the best in your contract, get through it quickly and return to me. I'll keep my promise, I'll wait forever, but it's difficult being without you. I know now what love means because of you. You want so much for me, I'll see you soon."

"Brother Ciel, I have some news for you."Michael called from behind, Ciel turned.

"What's wrong?"Michael gave a faint smile.

:Nothing is wrong brother,I though you would like to know what the counsel was talking about this evening."

"I would, yes. What have you heard?"

"Well,you of course know of the Phantomhives, however I never showed you Vincent's sister, I'll spare you, you will have enough of a shock meeting her, she is by no means timid. However, A year before you enter the world, she will have a child, a daughter., another special soul, in times of darkness, she will be your light. Specifically created to be a companion for you. Though she is to be human, her heart will be filled with the same joy as one of our sisters would have." Ciel smiled.

"A friend might be nice while I'm there." He said.

"Yes. A friend, connected to you not only by the bloodline of your family, but you will love her dearly and so your hearts will for a time, be similar."

"What will happen when I change as you say I will, what then?" Michael suddenly frowned.

"Ciel, She will have great joy and innocence however, what is given joy must also know sorrow. It will hurt her to see you change and indeed there will be times when she will shed enough tears for both of you. It is your job to care for each other."

"That isn't fair though, to create a soul for only one purpose, I've heard of that, when the angel is sent to the human world as I will be, and some have been given these companions, I've heard that when the time comes for the angel to die, the companion soul often dies with them, they don't go to heaven, nor hell, they just disappear as if they didn't exist. If that's true, I don't want that. She will be providing a great service to me it seems, promise me you'll make sure that doesn't happen to her."

"Ciel, as you have your task, she will have-"

"Please Michael, we've already taken a child away from this family, don't allow it to happen again." Ciel looked into his brother's eyes, his own blue eyes pleading.

"I promise, if it means so much to you I will make sure the companion soul is her own person."

"Thank you, That means a lot to me." Michael moved closer.

"What troubles you Ciel?"

"So much pain awaits this family, because of me. So much death and destruction, all because of a promise I made to-"

"No. the fate of Rachel and Vincent was determined long before the arrangement. You are going to give them the chance to be parents,that is your role in this, you are doing nothing to them but so much for them. Never blame yourself, you are saving them Ciel, it is because of you that they will come here."

:Still, it seems as if I am doing more harm, but I do hope you're right." Ciel replied. His heart ached thinking about the tragedy that was to come.


	16. Chapter 16

The year seemed to fly by as Ciel watched the events unfolding before him. Sebastian seemed to be excelling in his duties, Rachel and Vincent were now distracted by the arrival of the companion soul which Ciel had been reassured would live her own life.

The angels gathered to watch the arrival of the new soul, Ciel however turned from it, he wasn't interested in watching the birth but stayed close to see the young girl after. He instead turned to the scene unfolding just outside the room where Francis was now in labor.

"Isn't this wonderful Vincent?" Rachel asked leaning against her husband. Clearly she was having mixed emotions,

"Rachel, are you sure you want to wait here with us?" Vincent asked sensing the sadness in his wife.

"Yes, I'm happy for your sister, I truly am. I just-" Vincent kissed her head and held her close.

"I know, one day Rachel...One day I'll be standing outside our room probably just as nervous as Alexis was when Edward was born."

"Are you excited to be a big brother?"Vincent asked the boy.

"I don't really know how to feel." Edward said unsure of how to react.

"Mother doesn't sound like she's okay, do you think she's okay?" Vincent smiled.

"I know she will be, She's a tough lady Edward, it'll take a lot more than a new baby to cause any serious trouble." Vincent rubbed his nephew's hair.

"Then why is father looking so afraid?"

"All fathers are that way, it's only nerves." A soft cry reached Ciel's ears and he turned from the Phantonhives.

"Brother, come and see,she's beautiful." Michael called, the other angels stepped aside to allow Ciel to look down. The baby was now wrapped up and placed in her mother's arms.

Ciel smiled down at the golden haired infant, her wide emerald eyes staring upward at her mother.

"What do you think of your new companion my brother?"

"I can see the joy in her eyes even now, she's to be my light in the darkness, I haven't met her yet, but I feel as if I'm connected to her somehow, like I want to protect her, Elizabeth, that's what they'll call her."

"Yes Ciel, your companion soul will be given the name you chose for her and she is stable on her own but you will always have a connection, you will be her favorite person and though she will be a cousin officially, you will be as close as siblings, you will have ten years of this but always even after you change, the feeling of wanting to protect her will be with you and you will always love her, she is your gift, likewise, you are her guardian." Michael explained.

"Thank you Michael, I know it wasn't easy to convince the counsel to allow her to have her own life. I'll always be grateful to you for all you've done." The older angel smiled sadly.

"It is a bittersweet day Ciel, one soul enters the world and in one short year, you will follow. December the fourteenth is the official date it was just announced this morning."

"Should we tell Sebastian then so he can be here, since it can't-"

"I have arranged for you to tell him yourself. You will go to him tomorrow night. If you can promise me that you will return home before dawn, I will give you permission to spend the day with him. Sister Grace has volunteered to keep that man busy. She has been watching him and believes she knows of a way to arrange a day off without interfering with the contract."

"It sounds like you're all going to a great deal of trouble for this to happen." Ciel said.

"No trouble is too great for our brother. You are loved Ciel. I have witnessed chosen ones who are reluctant to follow through with the plan,those who are unfortunate enough to be sentenced to death by the beasts in order to restore peace. But never have I known an angel to fall in love as deeply as you have, no demon has acted this way and as much as I may despise the situation you are placed in,I pray this love is eternal. Should it fade and the beast change, I would never forgive myself for the sacrifice. You have accepted your fate, I cannot do so easily."

"I can't promise you that he and I won't have or problems Brother, eventually we will disagree, even Vincent and Rachel have days when they don't see things the same. They move through it and we will too. I can't see Sebastian changing that drastically. I'll be fine. He'll protect and care for me just as I will Elizabeth.. I believe in my destiny Michael, I've seen my future and yes, there will be hard times but Sebastian is different. I know he is. I just have to trust in him once I am human and as his mate. I don't see him ever being like the others, at least when he's with me."

"I wish I had your perception Ciel. You see so much in something like him. All I am capable of seeing is the monster he is. You know not the extent of his evil. Sebastian Michaelis is-"

"My future, regardless of the past. This cannot be changed, The events leading up to our union have already begun. I do not fear him Michael." Ciel said now looking into the older angel's eyes. Michael wrapped his arms around Ciel.

"Be careful Ciel, sometimes I fear you are too brave for your own good,"

"I will be."

"I shall miss you my brother, your insight and generosity to others are unmatched. I love you." Ciel returned the hug.

"I love you too, we have another year together, let's enjoy it while we can. I may not remember, but you will,I would like to give you fond memories to keep with you when I leave."

"Ciel, from the moment you were created and placed in my care, you've given me nothing but fond memories and joy. I wish a safe future for you when your time on Earth ends. I will be watching as much as I can. Perhaps one day you and I will cross paths and you will know me."

"I would like that very much." Michael released him.

"Come brother, let us rejoin your human family and be happy with them." Ciel smiled, he was determined to make wonderful memories, even if he could take them, Michael would feel less pain and in the end that would be enough for him.


	17. Chapter 17

Ciel looked around as he and Grace arrived on the street just outside of Johnathan Albright's home, his business, a local general store, sat behind the building.

The sun was just appearing above the horizon as the Angels' feet touched the ground.

"Now, I won't be far, should you need anything brother, please call for me."

"I will, be safe sister." Ciel said as Grace embraced him lovingly.

"And you Brother, be careful, I sense the demon is in the store, but another presence is with him, it isn't as powerful as your Sebastian but it is strong, Take my sword, in case of emergency." Ciel shook his head.

"No. Your safety is more important to me, if there is a problem, Sebastian will protect me."

"I have reservations about this brother, at least allow me to walk with you, to be certain." She requested releasing him.

I would rather you didn't, if it was only Sebastian, I would see no trouble. I feel the presence as well, it is not something I've felt before."

"Will you not reconsider?" She asked as her wings disappeared from sight.

"I'm safe Grace, will you be alright with the human?" Grace smiled.

"Yes, I can handle the mortal on my own brother, go now, enjoy your time with him. I shall come for you before the sun rises in the morning." She vowed giving him one more hug before watching him turn to the shop and enter.

Ciel glanced around the store, with mild interest, human objects were largely foreign to him, having never used many of them himself. As he wandered in further, he could hear the quiet voices, he recognized Sebastian's immediately but the second was new, its tone seemed to be formal and yet it held a great deal of admiration and perhaps he would call it love for Sebastian.

"Come now Master, surely you don't mean to tell me you feel that strongly, to get such an object is a difficult task and although I am here to serve, I must also tell you that I feel you are showing an unhealthy attachment to that feather. " It said, Ciel smiled.

"It is precious to me, a part of my forever love. The one who I cherish above all else, can you expect me not to hold it dear Cynna my friend?" Ciel was close enough to see them now, The demon called Cynna intrigued him, his 'backward' deer antlers were a feature that Ciel had never seen before during his countless encounters with demons.

"I know so little about such love sir, however I do know that if you place it in a simple-"

"No. I must have that display case. That is the safest place for my treasure. It's the perfect size and the glass will not shatter. I shall be able to keep the feather for eternity," Sebastian insisted.

"Master, if the angel is forever yours, why bother with-"

"Ciel belongs to no one. Such a perfect and divine creature is not something to be claimed. He will always be free to choose to leave, though it would break me, I must think of him and what is best. An angel such as Ciel should not feel trapped Cynna, if ever he would, then I have failed him. I want only to make him feel as if he wants to stay, not that he must." Cynna smiled.

"If he means all that much to you Master, if you love him all that much, there can be no other way, I will try again."

"Thank you, Ciel is my world and I cannot lose him. This feather was given in love Cynna, and that is how it must be kept."

"Naturally sir." Cynna smiled softly.

"what is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Only that I haven't seen you love something so much. If this angel loves you half as much as you love him, I would be happy for you, for that would mean that he is and always will be your forever mate. I can see it already, he has you wrapped around his finger, anything he asks, you will do."

"Yes, this is true, however the only thing I would ask in return is to always have him beside me, to see him smile and to know that our love is endless." Ciel smiled. Sebastian was a true romantic.

"I would happily welcome him into the Michaelis family sir, though I would make it a point to emphasize the importance of never betraying my master, to do such a thing would indeed be a crime that cannot be forgiven and punishable by the most severe consequences, would you not agree..angel?" Cynna turned to look right at Ciel. Causing Sebastian to turn as well.

"My beautiful angel, what are you doing here, is everything alright?" The demon moved to embrace his future mate. Ciel allowed himself to be held tight, resting his head against Sebastian's chest.

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to see you, and I have something to tell you."

"Please, go on." The demon invited, not letting go of Ciel.

"The Council has chosen a date for me to become human, December fourteenth of next year." Ciel informed him.

"Wonderful, I will be there, you have my word . I am hoping to be rid of my current contract holder long before then. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. If you do manage to finish with your contract earlier-"

" are you alright with this?"

"I don't have much choice, I'll have mixed feelings of course but there's nothing that can be done about it. You've been more than fair though haven't you?"

"Ciel, I promise I will do all I can to make this as comfortable and easy for you as possible. Come, let me introduce you to your future butler." Sebastian led him to Cynna.

"Ciel, this is Cynna, he has been with my family since before Mordred was born, he helped raise the two of us and was given to me when I left home to start my life. He is one of my favorite servants." Cynna bowed politely, Ciel couldn't stop himself from smiling at the antlers.

"you find them amusing do you?" Cynna asked causing Ciel to bow his head.

"I'm sorry, It's only that-'

"No need to apologize sir, My master too enjoys a laugh at my expense, all in fun I assure you. If I may, Master has spoken very highly of you. If you truly are as amazing as he claims, then I thank you for filling his heart with joy and a love such as he has never felt before. He loves you more than anything, indeed he speaks of you as if you are everything. I am sorry for the circumstances in which you will be joining us, but I look forward to getting to know you. Please, excuse me, I have orders to fulfill." Cynna vanished suddenly, leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone.

"He doesn't like me very much." Ciel stated.

"Cynna is cautious when it comes to those he loves. " Sebastian explained.

"I can understand that, but he's very sarcastic isn't he?"

"Only sometimes, and not all of what he said to you was sarcasm. It was just his way of saying-"

"He's watching me and if I do anything to hurt you, I'll regret it?" Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, he's always been protective. No need to worry."

"He doesn't worry me, I kind of like him actually.' Sebastian smiled.

"Good, He'll warm up to you when he sees that you mean no harm, it's your reputation I think." Ciel looked at him curiously.

"What reputation?"

"Well, you're quite famous , every demon in hell knows of your skills in battle. They-"

"I'm not that bad."

"No my precious angel, you are that good, Stories have been told of your empathy toward demons, that you would rather not fight us, and yet when you must, your strength and skill are enough to rival the strongest of demons. You were after all the highest ranking angel in Heaven's army were you not?"

Ciel pulled away from him.

"Until I entered into the arrangement, yes. I was taken out of service so that I could be your mate. I never enjoyed the wars, and fighting, I'm not like my brothers." He said sadly.

"No. You are special, unique, understanding of the needs humans and demons have. This is nothing to be ashamed of Ciel. I have never been this reserved and caring, until I met you, I wasn't at all thrilled with the idea of having a mate. I vowed I would not be tied down, I never thought anyone could love a monster like me, I resolved to prevent the heartache and not seek it out, but when I look in your eyes, I can see forever so clearly. I want you to see it to.

A future in which you and I are happy, you are safe in my arms and I am-I know what it feels like to be loved as deeply as I love you. We can have that and more Ciel, but you have to understand that being different is not a bad thing. You are different from your family, yes, but I love you as you are and the only thing I would ever want to be different about is to give you my last name. We are both different."Ciel turned back and leaned into Sebastian, feeling the demon's arms around him. He felt secure and loved as he rested his head on Sebastian's chest, listening to the strong, steady beat of his heart.

Ciel unfolded his wings, allowing them to stretch out. Sebastian smiled reaching out his hand.

"May I?" The angel nodded.

"They're a bit sore today, they've been folded for a while."

"You poor angel, let me help you, just relax. Do you trust me Ciel?" Ciel nodded and Sebastian began to stroke the snow white wings upward from the angel's back to their tips gently, and carefully began to massage them. Ciel sighed contentedly, leaning on Sebastian.

"You're so gentle." Ciel said quietly.

"It's my wish to be as gentle as possible with my treasure, not many demons have the chance to have such a divine being as their forever love. Angels are delicate and loving, you should be treated as such."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Will you love me this way...even when my wings are gone and I'm like you?"Ciel asked worriedly.

"I could never stop loving you, whichever form you take does not change that. Nothing could force us apart. We will have dark times, but you and I will learn to work through them together, we will tech each other and I will always take care of you. You will never have to question my love for you."

"I love you, very much." Ciel cuddled into the demon.

"And I love you, more than can be measured, eternally. Are you feeling better love?"

"Yes, thank you. " Sebastian removed his hands and stroked Ciel's hair.

"Your visit has made me so happy, I feared that I wouldn't see you for another year."

"You wouldn't have, but my brother Michael and Sister Grace arranged this, we have the whole day together, Grace is keeping that man you work for busy, I promised Michael I'd come home before dawn."

"Wonderful, I must remember to thank them both for this opportunity. What shall we do my love?" Ciel shrugged.

"I don't really know, I just want to spend time with you, I don't care what we do."

"I can think of several enjoyable activities, would you allow me to surprise you/"

"That would be alright I suppose." Ciel said standing upright now.

"good, come with me, I have something to show you."


	18. Chapter 18

Sebastian simply couldn't stop thinking of his precious angel and the visit they had two days ago. He found that the thoughts made his work go by quickly, offering the demon a welcome distraction. Although he looked forward to being reunited with his forever love, he was having mixed feelings, having never participated in such an event, he was unsure of how it would play out. Could it hurt his beloved Ciel and could he possibly tear the young angel from his beloved brother, Michael?

It was true that the demon didn't much care for Michael, but he made up his mind to be respectful for Ciel's sake.

"Blaise, haven't you finished yet?" Mr. Albright shrieked. Sebastian sighed deeply, he despised the man.

"Nearly Sir, I should have everything in its place with the next several minutes."

"See that you do, I'm not going to give proper payment to something that can't give a proper day's work am I understood?"

"You have made yourself crystal clear master. I assure you that I am doing all I can to solve your problem. In the meantime, I shall continue to act as general manager for your establishment. This is what you've asked for and I am doing the best I can to ensure the job gets done. Regardless of whether or not you-" Sebastian's was cut when his master swung his cane at the demon's head. Sebastian let out a low growl.

"Master or not, and I will say this only once, I will not tolerate that kind of treatment, you are already on thin ice with me and I assure you once this contract has been withdrawn, nothing is in place to protect you." Sebastian said allowing his eyes to glow as he moved closer to the man. Mr. Albright backed away, his eyes wide with fear.

"Now, make no mistake, you will not live to regret it if you cannot control yourself. I have in fact been many things in my time but never once have I ever-" the sound of the bell chiming from the front of the shop stopped the demon.

"W-well go on Blaise, d-do your job." The man stammered. Sebastian lingered for a moment before leaving the frightened man to tend to his work.

Sebastian was met by a tall blonde woman with a very strict expression, in her arms she held a golden haired infant. Beside her, a young woman with a kind face stood gazing around the shop.

"just look at this place Rachel, if Gillian's was open I would have-"

"I think it's sort of a nice place Francis, a change from what we're used to surely, but I see nothing wrong with it at all." Rachel said with a smile.

"Good morning, may I help you with something?" Sebastian asked politely. He immediately returned the smile, which he himself would describe as a warm affectionate and genuine gesture meant to brighten up any darkness.

"Good Morning Sir, we are hoping to find just a few things and we wondered if you might have some fabric we could look at. You see I do enjoy a bit of sewing now and again." Rachel replied.

"Yes, Of course, Please follow me we have several lovely patterns to choose from and I believe you will find something to catch your eye." Sebastian led the women toward the back of the shop.

"Here you will find an excellent variety of only the highest quality fabric for all your sewing needs. Please, take your time and-" The bell chimed once more catching the demon's attention.

"Please excuse me, if you need anything at all, I hope you will not hesitate to ask, I am here to serve." He gave a polite bow and retreated to the front where he received a welcome surprise.

Ciel had entered the shop with Michael and smiled at his future mate.

"Ciel, Michael, welcome. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked bowing respectfully.

"We are here for one reason beast, my brother and were passing on business for our kind and we noticed two humans enter this shop. Those people are of great importance to Ciel, He wanted to observe them for a bit, get to know them in a sense." Michael explained.

"Certainly, I would never deny my beautiful angel anything, I shall take-"

"Ciel is not yet yours to claim monster." Michael hissed angrily.

"Of course, I meant no offense. May I ask what the significance is, as a simple matter of curiosity?" 

"The one with the kind face is called Rachel, She is to be my mother and the stern one is called Francis, she will be my aunt. The child she carries with her is Elizabeth, my companion soul." Ciel explained.

"How wonderful, I am glad you have this chance then, come my dear one, if you follow me I shall take you for a closer look." Ciel smiled.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you would do this." The young angel said following the demon excitedly.

"Of course I'm always happy to help you, whatever you may need, simply call my name and I will see to it. Who am I to stand in the way of family?" Once the women were in sight, Sebastian gestured to the candy section.

"You should have a perfect view and you are well within earshot." He whispered. Ciel thanked him again and Sebastian went back to work.

"Are you nearly finished Rachel, I'm meant to meet my husband soon, that's why I agreed to this trip." Francis grumbled.

"Yes, I know, it's just that-" Rachel stopped as a fabric caught her eye. Animals and toys lined the blue material filling Rachel's heart with a sudden sadness. She reached out and stroked the soft fabric with the tips of her fingers.

"It's what?"Francis' voice pulled her back into her surroundings.

"It's nothing, really." Rachel's actions didn't go unnoticed.

"I do understand how much you want a child, perhaps it's just not meant to happen. It's unfortunate but not every woman can bear children, then again maybe it just isn't the right time. Be patient. My brother also feels your pain. You are the only one he's ever loved and he will continue to whether or not you give him a child."

"Vincent is wonderful, I can't deny that, I know he loves me truly. It has been my wish since the time I was a little girl to be a mother and now- Francis, I don't know what to do."Rachel lamented.

"First, you pull yourself together. There's no use feeling sorry for yourself, especially when the situation is out of your control. Then you must-"

"Michael?" Ciel turned to his brother, his hand pressed lightly to his chest.

"Yes Brother, what is it?"

"M-my heart hurts, Rachel's request is not a difficult one to grant and though I know that I will do just that in the coming ear, it is very painful to see her feeling this way. She does not deserve this pain. Could she not be granted this favor before I-"

"I'm afraid not Brother. I'm truly sorry for the pain that you both feel, keep in mind that you are the answer to her fondest prayer, you alone can end this pain." The older angel rested a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"I want very much to go to her and offer comfort,I know I'm not to interfere in the lives of mortals, could this once do any harm?" Ciel watched as Rachel pulled out a handkerchief and dried the tears from her eyes. Several escaped Ciel's eyes as well. Michael knelt in front of him, wiping away his tears.

"Hear me Brother, for it is in your very nature to feel for these mortals. There are times when one must sit and watch and times when something must be done to correct the problem. You would be wise to learn the difference. It is against our rules to-"

"Michael, you were the one that instilled this love for humans in my heart. 'Love them above all else' You said. 'they need divine love to see them through the darkness, am I not to show that love when I can?" Michael smiled.

"How you've grown brother, indeed we are meant to share our love, we do this in many ways. By answering prayers, offering protection, granting new life...perhaps even.. being a comfort when a mortal needs it most. Very well Ciel, go to her just this once." Ciel nodded and made his way to his future family.

"Pardon me." He said gently, now standing behind them. Rachel and Francis turned. Elizabeth stared at the stranger for a moment before cooing happily.

"Yes?" Rachel asked .. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you were alright, you seem rather upset."Rachel smiled sadly.

"What a sweet child, thank you , I'm fine." Ciel looked away briefly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing you. I wanted to tell you that I believe you to be a kind person, just by the look in your eyes. Sometimes you can tell a lot just that way. It's always the gentlest soul who feels the most pain. I can tell that your heart is broken, a child would mean the world to you and one day, I have a feeling that you will know what it feels like to hold your own child in your arms and it will happen soon. Angels listen to the needs of others." Ciel reached out taking her hands.

"It's my hope for you that you find happiness and keep believing that you will one day have everything your heart could want. You will know the love of a child for its mother." Rachel pulled him into a tight hug.

"you dear boy, thank you. You have such a kind heart to offer this love to a stranger. What is your name child?"

"Ciel." He replied enjoying the warmth of his mother's arms around him.

"Such a beautiful name for a wonderful boy. I would very much like to use it one day should I have a child of my own.

"If you like it all that much, you can have it for your child, I hope he will bring peace and joy into your life so that you will know this feeling."

"Come now Rachel, we're running out of time and you know I like to be early." Francis complained, shifting Elizabeth in her arms. Rachel gave Ciel an extra tight squeeze before releasing him, now feeling her smile return. She couldn't put her finger on it but she had felt something new.

"Thank you Ciel, for your kindness, I shall hope you're right. I do hope I see you again, you're an incredible young man."

"Thank you miss-"

"Rachel, just call me Rachel." Ciel smiled up at her.

"Thank you...Rachel, You'll be a great mother one day, I will be keeping you in my thoughts." He assured her, he waved to the infant, Elizabeth seemed to smile at him as he returned to Michael.

"Well done Brother, do you feel better?"

"I do. When she embraced me, I felt...it was warm and I felt so much love and like I was protected, it was wonderful, there's so much love in her heart for me already and yet she has no idea that she has just met her son, Michael, I love her very much." He watched as she purchased the blue cloth telling Francis her plan for a baby blanket 'just in case'"

"I don't understand it Rachel, a strange boy comes up to you, tells you he believes you will one day be a mother and you sudden;y perk up and buy materials for a blanket to use on a baby that you have yet to give birth to. It makes no sense." Francis said as they entered the carriage.

"I know it's mad, but I just, I had a strange feeling, it was almost as if- when I held him I- I don't know how to explain it other than it felt as I had always imagined it would to hold my own child. He filled my heart with so much happiness and-"

"Rachel, don;t talk yourself into feeling this way over something that may not be, you are setting yourself up to be disappointed and how will you explain this to Vincent?" She pointed to the newly acquired objects Rachel shook her head.

"I don't know yet, maybe I'll just tell him that I feel like everything will be alright"


	19. Chapter 19

The seasons changed rapidly on Earth as Ciel continued to watch Elizabeth grow and watch in amazement while Sebastian did his best to be calm with his master.

"Tell me Brother, what is your beast up to this time?"Michael asked softly.

"The usual." Ciel replied. "He has an incredible amount of patience, not even I have that level of calm under those circumstances." Michael chuckled.

"You may be surprised brother, when the times call for it." Ciel could sense that his brother was somewhat upset. The young angel smiled.

"Would you like to know what my dear Elizabeth did this afternoon?" he asked, Michael too seemed very fond of the child.

"If you wish to tell me."He replied.

"She threw her potatoes at her older brother, his head was turned and so they landed in his hair and ear." Both angels laughed.

"I think She and I will get along perfectly."

"Ah yes, I pity that boy, while Elizabeth attacks from the side, I can see you joining in from the other. A team truly made in Heaven."Michael sighed heavily.

"Are you alright Michael?" Ciel turned to him.

"One day perhaps I will be. It's only that this year has seemingly flown by and in no time at all, I, along with our dear sisters and brothers will be forced to give you to your mate who will take your grace and soon after you shall be human and well on your way into his arms and too far from your own kind. It won't be long now at all, your companion soul will be an entire year shortly-"

"Brother, we talked about this many times, I have to-"

"Yes Ciel, I know. It does not take away the pain in my heart. I always knew that one day you would have to choose, that I could not keep you forever. You must understand that from the moment you were given to me, just a baby, I loved you and I had the joy of watching you become Heaven's strongest angel, I am so proud of you brother. To see you willingly sacrifice yourself for all of us as well as the mortals-" Ciel wrapped his arms around his brother.

"I love you Michael, I could ask for no one better to have taught me. You will see me grow again, I know when I am human, you will be looking down on me with fondness and love, I only wish that I would be able to remember you, to see you on one of your missions and know who you are. Why must it be this way?"

"I have no answer for you Brother, only that it has always been this way. Indeed I shall watch you go, my precious brother. I shall smile when I see you happy and thriving and shed tears in your dark times, though you will never know that you will forever have my love, you will never truly be alone."

"Of course not, you will walk with me."

"Yes. You will not see me but I will not leave you." A long moment of silence passed them.

"We mustn't do this Michael, now is not the time for goodbye, we will not enjoy what we have left as long as it always comes to this." Ciel said releasing his brother.

"Of course, forgive me Brother, I allowed my emotions to take over and I will do the best I can to prevent it from happening again."

"I see nothing that needs forgiven. I too allowed it to happen. It might be for the best that we turn our attention to other things." Ciel suggested.

"I agree, what shall we do?"

"We could go down to the field and have a race, we haven't done that since I was small and You've won every time." Michael chuckled.

"You always tried your best to get a head. Though you were at a disadvantage, Your wings were not quite big enough to carry you long distances."

"That's true. But I've grown since then, should we try it again?" Ciel grinned.

"If you like, I see no harm in a friendly game or two. Come brother, let us fly."


	20. Chapter 20

Well, you've spoken. I won't be adding anymore Michaelis Family stories following the end of An act of vengeance. Thank you to everyone who stuck with the series and to those of you who sent requests for the series. I enjoyed sharing this family with you and I hope all of you enjoyed their adventures. Also, I will be leaving this site soon after. The stories will remain to be revisited as you feel you want to.

I am also taking a short break. I apologize for this announcement, I will take it down and replace it with the next chapter when I return. Thank you


	21. Chapter 21

Ciel and Michael gazed down at the Phantomhives, both angels had mixed motions upon the announcement being made. Rachael and Vincent simply couldn't stop smiling.

"There brother, I told you that you would make them happy. You will bring such joy and love to your family. Your vessel will grow, awaiting your arrival, it won't be long now."Michael said softly.

"No, I suppose it won't. The time has gone by fast, I'll be with them very soon." Ciel replied.

"And with no memory of your Heavenly family. Never knowing how much your brothers and sisters miss you, You will not remember the sacrifices you've made to keep not only the humans safe, but us as well. It seems only yesterday my dear brother, that I held you,took you to see the flowers for the first time, my dearest brother, I will miss our time together, though I know that you are off to carry out feats far greater than anything we here could ever imagine, I am sure you will be well looked after."

"You must stop doing this to yourself, brother. Instead, be happy for me, I was created to restore the balance and I'm going to do just that. You've given Elizabeth to me, I'm already loved in their world by those I will come to know as family. All because of you. I will have ten wonderful years, and after that, Sebastian will find me, even with no memory of each other, I know he will and you've seen him with me, he'll keep me safe." Michael sighed, lowering himself into the chair.

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit to this, I believe he will. He is his mother's son it seems, with just enough of his father mixed in to be one of the most powerful of his kind with both the rare ability to love as well as his hellish side-when you turn, and it will happen if he intends to keep you, it will mark an incredible even in history. Never has an angel of your rank and power become a mate. There have been chosen ones before you, but none to match your status among us. The devil and his sons are attracted to powerful forces. They will identify you as a 'special' soul. If for whatever reason he should turn on you and-"

"He won't. His brother is another matter entirely but Sebastian loves me truly."

"so I've heard. Forgive me brother, I have been around many years longer and I have witnessed the destruction that follows them. I have my doubts about their intentions." Ciel wrapped his arms around Michael.

"How could I expect you not to, in such a short time, I will no longer be with you, but I know that you will still be there to watch over me. Though you cannot interfere with my fate."

"This is true, no matter how much I wish it. I will always be there. In nine short months you will be human."

"Yes, but I had hoped that your more recent happiness when we're together would last. I suggest that we celebrate with Rachel and Vincent. We should be happy for them, after all, this is what Rachel has wanted from the time she was small, you've heard her say it. I'll be okay...mostly...well sort of."Ciel said thinking better of his answer. Anyway that's hardly the point at the moment."

Michael chuckled. "My dearest little brother, whatever shall we do without you?"

"It's my hope that you'll move on, "Ciel said sincerely. "I'm not saying you have to forget, but for your own sake brother, let go." Before Michael could reply, they were interrupted by a third presence in the room.

"Good evening Brothers, I hope this evening finds you in good health and good spirits." Ciel and Michael turned to find their sister smiling warmly.

"Ah, sister Grace, it's always good to see you. We're both as well as can be expected, thank you, and yourself?"Michael asked politely.

"Fine, thank you. I hear that you two were watching the special announcement. I don't mean to interrupted but you asked me to come to you when..he returned. He arrived moments ago and currently is receiving his new assignment."

"Thank you for letting me know, we shall go and greet him."

"Wait, who's he exactly?" Ciel asked, obviously confused.

"Yet another piece of your life as a human, only he will come later. Neither of you will know the other when you meet and you will not get along, you see my brother, it will be in his human nature to envy you."

"But why, does he not deserve all the same?" the young angel followed his brother down the hall.

"You must understand, he is not your equal. He is not even an angel, merely a weapon, I myself feel badly for him, he will not know the feeling of having a companion soul nor will he find the same happiness that you will know. His vessel awaits, he will be arriving a month before yourself."

"Y-you said he's a weapon, a living weapon?"

"Yes. He has the power to draw out the demons, he does so differently than you. That is his sole purpose for existing he attracts them."

"Why have I never heard of this?" Michael sighed heavily.

"Because Ciel, your heart is too kind, this being was our creation, yet the things we have in store for him, I'm afraid you would not approve. For one day, he will serve his purpose and on that day...he will parish in a manner that breaks my heart to even think of."

"Does he know this?"

"He does. He is happy to do his part at the moment, for you see, he has his own life, but has yet to understand the feelings he will come to hate later." Michael stopped outside of a large silver door, taking hold of the handle. He hesitated a moment before opening it.

"Hello there." A cheerful voice called out instantly, it was then that Ciel saw the being. The blonde creature who looked almost identical to a human stepped forward. Ciel may have thought for a moment that it was in fact meant to live in the mortal world had it not been for its eyes, which were an almost unnatural color, bright blue, nearly white. The oddly colored orbs seemed to glow slightly upon closer inspection.

"Hello," Ciel replied politely.

"Please come in, it's alright. My name is Azrael, though I'm told that when I enter the world to complete my work, I will be known as Jim."


	22. Chapter 22

Ciel stood in front of Azrael, he had only just met him, and yet a sense of sorrow for the fate his brothers had chosen for the weapon gripped his heart.

"Personally," Azrael continued. " I think the name Jim is terrible, but I've no say in anything. I'm not like your kind. I hear that you're the famous chosen one, Ciel, I think."

"That's right. I'm not sure I'd call myself famous, I'm just fulfilling a purpose." Ciel said softly.

"Yes, well, from what I hear you're very brave, fighting in wars, standing before the devil himself, allowing yourself to be offered to the prince of hell all for the sake of keeping the balance and protecting those who you love as well as the humans below us. You have an amazing destiny ahead of you. I suppose I should say this now since I won't get to later, Thank you."Azrael said with a smile.

"For what?"

"Everything you're doing. I've heard stories of your kindness toward others, something as trivial as a companion soul has meaning to you and you fought to give yours life beyond your own. We should all be so loving. Even now, you speak in a soft tone with me, I work under Gabriel's watch and I'm not used to such gentleness. I'm sorry that we can't be friends in our human years, it sounds like both of us could use a friend down there." the smile had faded as the weapon spoke.

"All those years alone, just me and...him, it won't take place until I'm older. I've only eight month to wait before it begins. I know I'll die and I can accept that, but being all on my own, it's such a sad existence, don't you think?"

"I do.I'll speak to someone for you, hopefully I'll convince them to allow you to have someone close to you."

"You would do that for something like me?" the genuine surprise mixed with pain, caused Ciel to feel guilt grip his heart. Azrael had been there most of his life and the young angel had never known. The least he could do was try his best to make sure Azrael was treated fairly in the time that remained.

"The stories I've been told about you, they don't have it right, no one could ever put into words the kindness I feel from you.I'll never know anything like it after I leave this place. I've been told that truly terrible things will happen in my future, but it will benefit you. I'll give up my life if it means someone can have enough impact on the world to make it a better place. I'll admit, I'm kind of scared though.

"It's only natural that you would be. I am too honestly. I have a wonderful family waiting for me, but I can't help feeling like- like I'll fail." Ciel admitted.

"No, not you. You're the chosen one, you couldn't fail anyone if you tried." Azrael placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"That's not true, I've already failed in some ways. People have had to go through terrible things and more will come. People I'm to call family. My soon to be Mother's sister lost a child because I couldn't convince-"

"That's not your fault, one angel against many never wins. Your purpose wasn't to save that child."Michael explained.

"And the Phantomhive family, Rachel and Vincent, is that not my fault?"Ciel asked.

"No, you can't blame yourself for other people's fate, Ciel. It might seem like you could've done more but it's not something you did or didn't do. If you ask me, I'd say you'll do more good than bad." Azrael gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Yes, I know you will, you have so much love for the mortals down there, how could it be any other way?"

"I do love them, each day, I find happiness in watching them go about their lives, seeing them smile and spending time with friends and family, but sometimes, I wonder if maybe-" Ciel allowed his thoughts to trail off and sighed.

"Maybe what?"

"It's nothing.

"You know Ciel, if you ever felt like talking to someone, I know you angels don't usually bother with my kind, but in the last few months I have here, you're always welcome to visit."

"Thank you Azrael, I'd extend to you the same invitation, We may not be on good terms there, but here and now, you have a friend." Ciel found himself being pulled into a hug.

"You're my very first one. I wish I could tell you that I'll always remember and cherish our friendship but-"

"I know." Ciel replied, returning the embrace. He intended to honor his words.

"Cynna my dearest friend, do you know what happens this December?" Sebastian asked, entering another number into the ledger. The demon butler thought for a moment.

"Your Mother's obligatory annual visit with her sister?" He answered at last.

"well, yes, but more than that, try again."

"Time for his Majesty's convenient and sudden trip to the country for that mysterious meeting we never hear much about?" Sebastian chuckled.

"We all know that'd just father's way of getting out of the visit, I'm fairly sure Aunt Lavinia's caught on by now...even her mate tries to get away. I feel sorry for him at times."

"True, Lady Lavinia does have her...quirks and a quick temper, however, it was her mate that proposed bondage in the first place. With all due respect Master, I myself would have chosen the Gate Keeper."

"Yes well, at least the option would have been open to you, We share a blood link, through Mother."Sebastian grimaced.  
"You have my sympathy, Sir." The butler replied solemnly, placing a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Getting back to the point, December, the fourteenth to be exact, is a very special day. My Ciel will meet with me one last time as an angel, it's a day that I look forward to, and yet I dread the very thought of taking his grace. One that day, I will be taking away not only the only existence he knows, but also his family and any memories they made together. Can you imagine how terrible you would feel to be expected to lose so much in a matter of moments?"

"No sir, I can't. You must understand by now, this is the way of life, not everything will seem pleasant. Life, whether you are an angel, demon, or human is not always fair. It's for the good of-"

"It's an agreement to satisfy our kind to end the war. All I want is for my Ciel to be happy. And safe, am I doing the right thing Cynna?"

"Master, it's not a question of right or wrong, it's a question of one's own guilt, of which you should have none. He is the chosen one and you, yourself made it known that you wanted to be his mate."

"I do, but I'm not worthy of such a treasure. I have no right to stand in his presence after all I've done. Someone so beautiful and pure. Who am I to take that away?"

"You are Sebastian Michaelis, son of the Devil and the future for the royal family, possibly it's only hope of a new generation, one stronger than the last, as it should be. With the angel, your family would have the strength to take on any force that-"

"You're assuming we would have a family, I would never force him to have demonlings, I cherish him above all else, one does not condemn the one he loves to eternal damnation to-"

"Master, it is my opinion that you are looking at this the wrong way. This-" Cynna raised the glass display case to eye level. Sebastian peered inside, the snow-white feather inside gave the demon mixed feelings.

"This did not come to you for any other reason than genuine love. Show me an angel that would willingly give one of their own feathers, especially to an enemy. He swore to wait for you should you be late. Perhaps he doesn't consider his life to be all that terrible, after all, he will be a prince.

"There is more to life than fancy titles and glorified chairs."

"And you can have it all, my lord. You are so different from your brother, perhaps this is as it should be. There is supposedly one special mate for each of us, if only we have the patience or fortune to find them. I believe that you have him and perhaps you love him too much to see that there are other ways to make him happy, such as offering him a love that will last his entire life, someone to hold him when he needs it most. Is that not also what you need from time to time?"

"It is, I just wish it could happen differently."

"I see, So, master, what will you do?"Cynna asked curiously, Sebastian sighed.

"Time will tell my friend, I shall have to put quite a bit of thought into the future."


	23. Chapter 23

"It's not fair for us to expect so much from him and give nothing back. How could it possibly hurt anything?"Ciel asked angrily. The council of angels before him shook their heads.

"Chosen one, as noble as your request is, you must understand that since the beginning of creation. We angels have been tasked with doing what is right for the humans-"

"You create lives and you take them before they've even had a chance. You create living weapons and simply discard them when it suits you. This is all part of the plan for my destiny, I should have something to say about it. " Ciel said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As stubborn as ever you were young one, but the fact remains that Azrael is meant to be alone, the more there is to push him in the correct direction, the better the chance for peace and one or two less demons in existence." The platinum haired angel explained.

"Merrick, can you not see how wrong it is, to use someone to-"

"We've heard enough.

"I haven't even started." Ciel retorted. "Not one of you can see anything wrong with what you're doing?"

"It has been this way since the first angel cam into existence."

"Then maybe it's time for a change." The council murmured to each other, their eyes wide with shock.

"You lot are absolutely ridiculous, you have the power to make these changes and yet here you are, sitting on your back sides all day long, do you actually do anything useful on your own without someone else-"

"Chosen One, That is enough, we are the ones who have kept the peace century after century, never in my life have I been spoken to in such a way.

"And what a spectacular job you've done. Then why am I to be given to the devil's son, why do we need a chosen one at all. From where I'm standing, you lot are part of the problem, not the solution."

"Now see here!" A tall angel rose from his seat, his purple eyes narrowed angrily at Ciel. "Thpose of us who are more experienced in the ways of the world and have fought to keep the demons-"

"Sorry, You fought against demons, it's funny, Ash, I've seen many wars myself. In case you've forgotten, I was out ranked only by my Brother, Michael in our army, I never once saw you there, or any of you for that matter. I don't see you lot jumping at the chance to actually do anything at all. So I would say that qualifies as having more experience than you, wouldn't it. Just because you're older than I am doesn't mean anything. Why don't we back up a bit and try again?" The older angel said nothing, simply lowering himself back into his chair.

"Now, I've given you my request, and I'll leave you to talk among yourselves, but I would think that you would be a little more grateful to someone who actually entered the war so you could feel safe in your so-called job." Ciel turned and walked out, leaving the angels stunned.

"You really did it didn't you, asked for a companion soul for me?" Azrael asked, meeting Ciel outside the door. Ciel sighed.

"I did." He replied. "I told you I would."

"You were in there a while, what did they say?"

"A bunch of nonsense. I can't say for sure, but I think we've won." the young angel soon found himself in a tight embrace.

"I can't thank you enough, even if they refuse, no one's ever done something like this for me."

"It's alright, that's what friends do for each other." Azrael tightened his grip.

"Do friends..do a lot of favors for each other?"

"I suppose so, why do you ask?"

"I've told you that it scares me to think of my time down there, on the day the send me there, could you-would you be there to say goodbye?" Ciel returned the hug.

"Of course I will." He said gently, knowing that when his time came, he would want his family to do the same.

"I wish I'd be allowed to remember everything you've done for me."

"I understand. But maybe this is for the best, maybe-"

"Azrael, You have work to do." The strong male voice called.

"Yes, I'm coming." The weapon called back giving Ciel one last squeeze. "Thank you again, come see me later?"

"I'll be there." Ciel promised as his friend released him and he watched him disappear from view. He would need to have a word with Gabriel before he left.

"I shall never get this smell out of this outfit." Sebastian complained bending down to clean up the broken jars left behind by the delivery men.

"Allow me sir, it will take no time at all. " Cynna chuckled.

"What do you find so amusing?'

"pardon me sir, I'm merely picturing the scene between you and the angel, I do hope he likes the eternal smell of pickles, it could be an awkward bond if-"

"Must everything be a joke to you?"

"certainly not master, but if you don't mind my saying...you stepped into it." the butler pointed to the floor where he could see the green skin just under his shoe. Sebastian sighed.

"Well of all the ridiculous-" Sebastian shook his head. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately."

"I have my days, my lord. I apologies." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at his butler.

"You've been drinking haven't you?"

"I have, yes. I have been putting my time off to good use."

"I wondered what demons of your...life experience-"

"No see here, I may have more experience as you call it, but I can still put a young in his place. I helped raise you and I have no problem whatsoever in putting you right." Sbastian grinned as Cynna's antlers knocked over a jar of honey, spilling it over his head.

"Thank you dear friend, I needed a good laugh. I had a particularly difficult day today."

"I don't suppose you'll talk about it?" Cynna asked clearing the remaining mess.

"It's nothing more than it usually is, that damn-I'm having a hard time containing myself. That man is a menace and coming from someone like me, that, my friend is saying something."

"Indeed. It will be worth it in the end, you've almost completed your goal now. Just have a bit more patience. Think of it in this way, You will be well sustained for your reunion with your angel if you only get through these last tasks. Perhaps another visit will get you through."

"No, he has so little time with his family, I wouldn't dare shorten it anymore that it has to be."

"So you have decided then?"

"I have. It was not an easy choice to make and I spent many nights concerned that I may choose wrong. After all, whatever is decided upon with be eternal, I cannot take the situation lightly."

"Certainly not. You have the entire future ahead of you and such weight on your shoulders already."

"I was born for the purpose of potentially taking over, it has always been taught to both myself and Mordred that we must be prepared. Ciel however was not born into our world. Many things await him, not all good things, as much as I wish to shield him from them, I cannot."

"This is true, not only for you, but for the angels and humans. This is life."

"I do look forward to the day I no longer depend on contracts to survive."

"Ah, yes. I can see you now, a house filled with the giggling of tiny demonlings while you and the angel sit close by, pulling out your hair." Cynna said gazing into the distance. "All demonlings do it you know. You and your brother certainly...it amazes me to this day that your father isn't completely-"

"I wasn't as bad as all that." Sebastian replied dismissively. "Furthermore, demonlings are not -"

"That angel of yours loves you, I'm certain that if you were to ask-"

"I won't. What makes you and my mother so sure I would even consider having a family, perhaps a mate is enough for me. There will be no more talk of this."

"Of course, sir."

"Aren't you finished with that mess yet!" The angry shout cam from the inventory storage.

"Nearly." Sebastian called back.

"Hurry it up, if you want to earn your reward, you'll have to-"

"Patience sir, remember Ciel. " Cynna reminded him, Sebastian dismissed his butler and finished out his work, reporting to his master to receive further instructions.


	24. Chapter 24

Ciel found himself enjoying Azrael's company. Though Gabriel seemed to always find a reason to shorten visits between them, they always managed to find just enough time to begin a conversation.

"Then as if it wasn't bad enough, Maria tripped over her own feet again, the glass got away from her and landed right on Gabriel, he was soaked. It would've been hilarious but you know how he is." Azrael shook his head.

"He's always been that way. Sorry about my brother. He's not exactly the easiest angel to get along with. If it makes you feel better, he's the same way with us." Ciel said.

"Honestly, I don't know how you do it. He's mental."

"I can't really argue with that. If you think it's difficult working under him, try being related to him, I can't tell you how many times-"

"Azrael!" The voice called from outside Ciel's room. Ciel and Azrael groaned.

"Guess he's found me. It's a shame really, it's so much fun to sit here and-"

"Azrael, you have work to do, there is no time for idleness." Azrael rolled his eyes.

"I guess I should be going,lots to do down there I guess. I'll see you later." The blonde weapon said standing from his chair.

"I'll check with Michael about their decision for your companion soul while you're gone. It's been a few days."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Hopefully by the time we're done, Gabriel will let us off for a while and we'll be able to visit longer." Ciel waited his friend leave before making his way to his brother.

The older angel greeted him warmly.

"My dearest brother I have news for you." Michael said embracing Ciel. "I've just spoken to our beloved sister, apparently, and much to the dismay of a few members, the council decided to grant your request. Azrael is going to have his very own companion soul." ciel smiled.

"I was just on my way to ask you about that. Gabriel just forced him back to work"

"Ah,yes, our brother Gabriel. His life has always centered around his work. He knows not the joy of spending time on hobbies and recreation. Such is the life of most of our kind. Sister Sarah is the same way." Michael said nodding.

"Yes. I've been meaning to tell you, Azrael invited me to see him off,I'm going and I think it would be a nice gesture if you and perhaps a few others joined me."

"Brother, weapons-"

"He's a dear friend and he won't have much to lean on once he's there. He's doing a great service to us,at the very least we can come together and bid him farewell." Ciel said sternly.

"I shall ask around. Sometimes brother, I fear you to be too kind hearted."

"If everything goes as planned, it won't last long. Ten good years,and then-" Ciel stopped,turning from Michael.

"Brother?" The dark haired angel said softly.

"Yes?"

"Suppose Sebastian..."

"You're having second thoughts?" Michael asked.

"I-I know he loves me now. If his feelings for me change, I may die of a broken heart."

"Ciel, that beast of yours gave you a gift,one not to be given lightly. I stand by my reservation, however perhaps a small visit to the mortal world is in order, that cheers you up. Perhaps we can pay a visit to your family, we will of course need to use stealth."

"Perhaps. I would like to meet my dear Elizabeth. They were still celebrating last I saw."Michael placed an arm around him.

" Naturally. To be given a gift straight from Heaven, someone as precious as you, who would not rejoice. I feel blessed to have been chosen to raise and care for you. Come brother, we should join them." Both angels spread their wings and descended from their home, both hoping to find some level of comfort among the mortals.


	25. Chapter 25

Ciel wandered through the elegant mansion,Michael led him through the rooms. Ciel passed countless humans,each one wore a smile as they laughed,sharing stories and dancing.

"Is this what my life will be?" Ciel asked.

"Yes,you will be born into the world of elegant parties, politics and great responsibility above all else." Michael explained. "Where would you like to go,brother, the mortals cannot see nor hear us and so we are free to move about."

"I don't know really, there's so much happiness here. I feel a strong sense of pure joy just beyond the sitting room. I'm almost... Drawn to it." Michael chuckled softly.

"That my dear brother, would be your light in the darkness."

"My dear Elizabeth, can a mortal truly carry such joy at once?"

"She is part of you, as such she is no ordinary mortal. I can see she's already preforming her job well. If you can sense her above all these people."

"Yes, but I also feel...a great sense of loss." Ciel said, bowing his head. "I know this pain,Michael. It's her,she tries to hide it but her heart is-" Before Ciel could finish, a tall woman appeared before them, she hurried past them only for Ciel to follow. They climbed the stairs and into an empty corridor where she stopped and turned into the room at the very end of the hall,closing the door just as Ciel made it inside.

The woman instantly burst into tears, lowering herself onto the chair,one hand resting on her belly while the other wiped away her tears. The young angel's heart shattered. He knelt down at her side. Michael arrived to see his brother place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"There are no words, nothing I could possible say to offer you peace for what you've been through. I can't begin to understand your pain, I wanted so much for you to have your baby. There was no good reason for you to have suffered this loss. I want more than anything to somehow make things right, to give you the happiness you should have had with the new life you were to be given. I hope one day you can forgive me. My heart goes out to you,truly it does." Ciel said, tears filling his own eyes.

"There is nothing you can do for her,Ciel." Michael said.

"That knowledge gives me no comfort, Brother." Ciel replied softly. "So many are given such gifts and toss it aside,the ones that truly deserve it are so often denied this joy. It hurts my heart."

"Of course, Ciel. You are the strongest of us all in many ways. Your compassion and deep love for these mortals cannot be matched by our kind. Come now, your companion soul awaits." Michael guided Ciel from the room,the young angel turned back to the red haired woman briefly before finding himself being led back down the stairs.

The angels journeyed through the house until they caught sight of the young girl seated on the carpet, playing while her older brother looked through a book.

Elizabeth giggled,placing the blocks on top of each other.

"There Ciel, your precious Elizabeth is in front of you now, what are your thoughts?"

"I love her dearly. Such joy and love fill her heart, it's a wonder she can carry it all." The child stopped suddenly, gazing around the room curiously.

"What is she searching for,Michael?" Instantly the girls eyes rested on Ciel, a wide grin appeared on her face as she let out a joyous shriek. Ciel tilted his head slightly. Michael watched in amusement while the two stared at each other.

The golden haired child lifted her arms, making soft grabbing motions toward Ciel.

"Michael, does...she see me?"

"She does." Michael confirmed. "She also hears you speaking to her. Go brother and meet her properly."

"What of her brother, surely he would notice her odd behavior."

"Fear not, he will not react. I will see to it myself. The boy will sleep." Ciel slowly walked over to Elizabeth and knelt in front of her,offering a gentle smile.

"Hello precious one, I'm happy to finally meet you this way." He said. The child reached toward him and the young angel stretched out his hand,allowing her to place hers in his palm. You and I will not remember today, but until it is taken from me, I cherish this meeting and hold it in my heart I want only to protect you,always. I already regret the things I will put you through. Just know that I do love you very much, no matter what I may do. Ciel lifted her into his arms and she instantly rested her head against him. She giggled once more as Ciel spread his snow white wings.

"Do you like them,little one,it's my hope that one day you will have wings of your own when the time comes. A time I pray to be long after I leave this world. I hope you will always keep your light and never forget how to smile, even when things seem hopeless." Ciel gently cuddled the child only a moment and set her back down.

Elizabeth returned to her blocks, offering one to Ciel, who took it,moving closer to the tower.

"Do you want to tell me where it should go?" He asked. Elizabeth pointed to the small structure in front of her. Ciel leaned forward to place it on top and felt the tiny hands on his wings,softly stroking them.

"Do you want to see what they can do?" The young angel offered, again his companion soul reached for him,finding herself held closely against him. She cried out excitedly when Ciel's wings began to flutter and the two rose from the floor,just enough for Ciel's feet to barely touch the ground. He moved slowly across the room, enjoying the laughter which he himself would later describe to Azrael as the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.


	26. Chapter 26

Ciel stood in the field, his heart breaking as Azrel stood before him. The crisp autumn wind blew past them. Brown, yellow and red leaves covered the ground around them.

Behind them, Michael, Grace and Gabriel looked on.

"Well, I guess this is it." The blonde weapon sighed, tears filled his eyes.

"I suppose it is. Your companion soul will follow you not long from now, I've been given my brother Michael's word." Ciel replied.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much that means to me..how much our friendship means to me." The blonde weapon pulled Ciel into a tight hug.

"I really hate goodbyes, this is my first one of course, but I know it's not to be my last. I'm actually really scared." He sobbed.

"Knowing your fate I would be too, and because you'll never hear this from anyone during your life, even though you won't remember I'm going to say it... I'm so sorry for what's to happen to you. No one should endure such things."

"Thank you. I just wish it didn't have to be you. You're the only friend I've ever had. I know I've got to go through with it, it's just really hard." Azrael sobbed.

"I know. That's a lot to do but if it helps,you won't remember me. We've both been given great responsibility,I can't do my job without you. We have to be strong now,if not for ourselves, for each other and those who will come after us. You're saving lives by fulfilling your destiny. You're the one who should get the praise and gratitude.

" if I'm to be such a coward-"

"It's not cowardice, Azrael. You're going to be going through more than anyone could imagine, that'll make anyone insecure and I wish I could say that-"

"Brother, I apologize," Michael called sympathetically. "The time has come." The friends tightened their grip on each other.

"Thank you for everything, Ciel. The time we had together was the best. I hope I've been a good friend to you as well."

"You have. I'm glad we met,if only for a short time."

"Come now, Azrael." Gabriel said sternly, placing a hand on the weapon's shoulder. After a moment of hesitation, Ciel and Azrael released each other. Both forced a smile through their tears.

"Take care my friend. You're going to make us all proud." The blond said, drying his eyes.

"And you, I'm already proud of what you're going to accomplish. Godspeed Azrael." Ciel watched as his brother led the blonde out of sight.

"Ciel." Grace moved closer to the young angel.

"Is there no way to spare him this pain?"

"Oh Brother, such a tender heart. I'm afraid I must give you a destressing answer. Much like the fate of those you will come to know, his has already been chosen. There is nothing to be done now. I'm sorry."

"Why, why must so many suffer so terribly?"

"This is human life,Ciel. Painful as it may be, this is how it must be."

"He doesn't deserve that life."

"No, truth be told, if I had any say in such matters, no one would ever suffer. In the meantime, please accept my condolences and know that you gave him a great gift."

"Again, it offers no comfort."

"For many things in life, there is none. There is nothing in existence that can ever truly piece together a heart that has been shattered. But there are those who do whatever they can to soften the pain." Michael gently turned Ciel around. Sebastian now knelt before him.

"Sebastian, how did you-"

"I summoned the beast." Michael admitted.

"When your brother contacted me, he explained that today would be particularly difficult for you and I simply couldn't sit by knowing that my precious angel was hurting." He reached out, pulled Ciel into a hug.

"What about your contract and-"

"Cynna has taken my place temporarily. You need not concern yourself. I love you dearly, and you are always first priority." Ciel threw his arms around the demon, sobbing on his shoulder.

"There now,it's all right, dear one. I know it doesn't feel that way now, but things will turn out in the end. Please believe me, I shall never lie to you."

"He was a dear friend, next time we meet-"

"Nothing can take his place, but please allow me to comfort you." He continued to hold Ciel tightly in his clawed arms.

"I leave him in your care for the time being, I shall return later." Michael said sternly as the angels spread their wings and rose into the sky.

"It's going to be all right,Ciel. One day, I promise you it will be all right and you will know only tears of happiness. I will make it so." The demon prince vowed.

"Sebastian, please, the pain in my heart is too much, I know of so many things caused by my kind, the mortals-my family, Azrael, they- in one more month, you are to take my grace and send me to the mortal world. My memories will fade and the pain will stop. I beg you Sebastian, if you love me as much as you make me feel, don't be late."

"My Ciel, it hurts my heart to hear these words. Is this truly what you want, it cannot be undone and at the moment you-"

"This is what I want. It's too much, I'm too weak to continue in this form, with the memories I have you're the only one that can make this stop." Ciel sobbed.

"It's not that you're weak,my love. Having this love for all creatures is a great strength, one my kind can never hope to possess. Your tears come from being strong for too long without feeling as though you can lean on another. Know this, I will be your rock in times such as this. I shall be be with you in good time and carry you through the darkness. You shall be my light, the beacon that guides me. I swear that I will always care for you and I will find you whenever you're lost in your uncertainty, I love you so much more than I thought myself capable of loving anything, including my own life. I'll ask you to think before you make such final requests."

"It's not the first time I've wanted to ask you, there were so many times, but my brothers and sisters, I wanted to show them all that I could be everything I have to be."

"You are all that and more, truly pushing yourself in this way proves your strength and more. You're certain?"

"I am." Sebastian gently dried the angel's tears.

"As you wish my precious one. I shall be here on time. I will not fail you."


End file.
